Mulan (versión KOF)
by Baico
Summary: Una joven de nombre Xiao Lon debería tomar un riesgo enorme con tal de evitar que su hermano, quien sufría una grave enfermedad, fuera a la guerra. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que su secreto estaría en peligro al enamorarse de su propio capitán de escuadrón. Una historia de amor, acción y sacrificio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo.**

 **Como prometí, aquí tienen el fanfic ganador de la votación: "Mulán" interpretado por Xiao Lon y Shen Woo.**

 **Sin mas comentarios innecesarios que decir comencemos.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Nos vas a brindar honor"**

 **.**

Año 412 después de Cristo.

El silencio reinaba en los alrededores de la gran muralla china donde los guárdias vigilaban que nada ni nadie pasara al otro lado.

Uno de ellos en particular, hacía su ronda nocturna tranquilamente cuando escuchó el sonido de un aleteo a lo lejos. Volteó a ver de donde provenía pero se calmó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un halcón sobrevolando el lugar.

— _(Falsa alarma.)_ — pensó para después reanudar su guardia.

Las horas pasaban y la situación seguía sin cambiar.

De repente… el guardia sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza, quitándole el casco. Cuando se recuperó del golpe vió extrañado al comprobar que se trataba del mismo halcón que había visto hace rato.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

El ave soltó su característico grito el cuál fue respondido por un gancho que había sido lanzado hacia la muralla. Eso le resultó curioso al guardia quien decidió investigar que pasaba.

Entonces… decenas de ganchos comenzaron a aparecer, imitando al primero y alertando al soldado.

—¡Nos están atacando!, ¡Enciendan la señal! — gritó mientras corría en busca de los demás guardias. Sin embargo, de la puerta salieron unos sujetos con armas dispuestos a atacarlo. El soldado reaccionó a tiempo y subió por la escalera en dirección a la señal.

Una vez arriba, tomó una antorcha y se dispuso a encender el aceite para avisar a las demás torres de vigilancia. En ese momento, una hombre que presentaba una figura fantasmal, vestido de negro con detalles en rojo y con la boca tapada por una máscara lo detuvo de cometer esa acción debido a su presencia repentina. El guardia no se dejó intimidar y encendió la señal.

Inmediátamente, las demás torres comenzaron a imitar su acción.

—Ahora toda China sabe que están aquí.

El misterioso hombre observa las fogatas a lo lejos antes de tomar una bandera que se encontraba a su lado y quemarla en la fogata.

— _Wánměi._ (Perfecto) — dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba la bandera volverse cenizas ante sus ojos.

 **0-0-(EL PALACIO DEL EMPERADOR)-0-0**

El general del ejército entró junto a dos de sus hombres al salón del trono del emperador; se arrodillaron en presencia del anciano demostrando su respeto y lealtad.

—Majestad… los hunos han cruzado la frontera norte. — dijo con un tono de preocupación y desesperación producto de lo ocurrido en la muralla.

El consejero del emperador sin embargo, no creía esa declaración.

—Imposible, nadie puede cruzar la gran muralla. — el anciano gobernante lo detuvo, permitiéndole al general continuar con su palabra.

—Un tal Shan Yu es su lider, sin embargo aún no sabemos como descubrieron por dónde atacarnos para atravesar la muralla.

Al oir esas palabras, el emperador supo que se trataba de una invasión a gran escala, su pueblo corría peligro.

—Apostaremos tropas alrededor de su palacio de inmediato. — dijo el general tratando de sonar seguro de su decisión.

—No. — dijo firmemente el anciano — Las tropas protegerán a mi pueblo. ¡Xi Fu! — llamó a su consejero quien escuchó atentamente lo que le ordenaba —Envía avisos de reclutamiento a las provincias, convoca a las reservas y recluten a toda la gente posible.

—Disculpe majestad pero… creo que mis tropas podrán detenerlos.

—No correré ningún riesgo general. Un grano de arroz puede inclinar la balanza; un hombre podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. — dijo haciendo uso de su sabiduría.

El general obedeció y procedió a retirarse.

 **0-0-(CASA DE LA FAMILIA LON)-0-0**

En su habitación, una joven de 20 años se encontraba comiendo arroz mientras leía un pequeño pergamino. Su cabello era albino y largo hasta la cintura.

—… callada… reservada… graciosa… educada… — se llevó un poco de su desayuno a la boca y continuó leyendo —… delicada… refinada… equilibrada…— terminó de escribir la última palabra en su antebrazo derecho —… ¡puntual! — finalizó contenta, ahora estaba lista para presentarse ante la casamentera sin cometer ningún error; tal vez estaba haciendo trampa pero no le importaba, solo quería cumplir con su obligación.

De repente el gallo cantó señalando que era mediodía; esto alarmó a Xiao.

—¡Ya es tarde! — se levantó y corrió a prepararse —¡Hermano!, ¡Hermano! — gritaba mientras corría en busca de alguien en específico.

Dejó de correr cuando vió a su perro durmiendo.

—Despierta pequeño, tienes que trabajar. — dijo mientras lo movía y le ataba una bolsa agujereada de semillas para las gallinas. Le enganchó un hueso a manera de carnada obligándolo a correr hacia afuera tratando de comer el pedazo que tenía enfrente suyo.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad, Xiao se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse: su ropa consistía de un conjunto cuyos colores eran el verde como predominante y adornado de rojo, resaltaba ligeramente su figura. Algo que era bastante común en sus vestidos eran las mangas extremadamente holgadas, un gusto que sacó en contraste a su hermano.

Acordándose de él, tomó la jarra de té y preparó un poco mientras colocaba un vaso sobre una bandeja.

Mientras tanto, Duo Lon se encontraba orando a sus ancestros, tanto por su propia salud como por su hermana.

Colocó una vara de incienso sobre una estatuilla con forma de dragón y procedió a arrodillarse frente a las tablas de piedra que representaban a sus abuelos y demás parientes.

—Honorables ancestros… ayuden por favor a Xiao a impresionar hoy a la casamentera. — comenzó a toser ligeramente al sentir como sus pulmones le recordaban su condición, pero eso no lo detuvo —Por favor… ayúdenla por favor. — sus deseos de que su hermana lograra ser una buena mujer era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir sano.

Su enfermedad había llegado tras ser accidentalmente herido por su propia hermana durante una clase de costura: Xiao lo había pinchado con la aguja y entonces, sin explicación aparente comenzó a sentirse mareado y enfermo.

Nadie sabía el motivo real de porque sufrió esa enfermedad tan repentina; por suerte habían encontrado un tratamiento que lo ayudaba a mantenerse estable.

Xiao se dirigía al altar de sus ancestros cuando vió un pequeño ruiseñor que tenía un ala aplastada por una roca. Con cuidado se inclinó y la liberó permitiéndole volar nuevamente a su nido.

Se levantó dispuesta a encontrarse con Duo Lon.

—Hermano te traje t…— no terminó de hablar debido a que chocó con su hermano. La tetera casi se cae al ser atrapada por el chico, pero el vaso no tuvo tanta suerte.

—¡Xiao! — exclamó al verla.

Creyendo que hablaba del vaso, la chica sacó otro de su manga.

—Traigo repuesto.

—Xiao…

—Los doctores digeron tres tazas de té en la mañana y tres en la noche. — siguió hablando sin escuchar que su hermano le trataba de decir algo.

—Xiao… deberías estar en la ciudad, contamos contigo para…

—… para mantener el honor de la familia. — completó ella sabiendose la oración de memoria — No te preocupes hermano, no los defraudaré. — se volteó y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta —¡Deseame suerte!

—¡Date prisa! —cuando la vió irse en caballo sonrió divertido —Iré a orar un poco más… por si acaso.

 **0-0-(EN LA CIUDAD)-0-0**

Una mujer se encontraba fuera de lo que parecía ser un salón de belleza.

—Huan Lon, ¿tu hija no há llegado? — pregunto otra mujer saliendo del local —La casamentera no es una mujer paciente. — dijo antes de volver a entrar.

—Tenía que llegar tarde hoy. — exclamó con suavidad a manera de queja —Les hubiera pedido suerte a los ancestros.

—¿Ellos como van a darte suerte? Están muertos. — dijo una anciana que aparentemente era la abuela de Xiao —Además, no tiene caso pedir suerte si lo que queremos es que lo haga por su propia cuenta. — agregó dando a entender que lo que sea que terminara pasando sería por pura voluntad de la joven.

Como si la hubiesen invocado, Xiao apareció montada a caballo a toda prisa.

—Ya estoy aquí. — dijo apenas se bajó del semental; sin embargo la mirada de su madre no era muy bonita —¿Qué? — preguntó aún sabiendo lo que pasaba —Pero mamá…

—Ya basta de excusas, ahora vamos a prepararte. — dijo mientras la dirigía hacia el local donde la dejarían presentable para su encuentro con la casamentera.

Una vez adentro, lo primero era el baño.

 **Miren este lindo retoño,**

 **Querida he visto peor,**

 **Hay que quitar lo feo**

 **Serás un primor**

La desvistieron casi a la fuerza y sin permitirle hacerlo ella misma.

Apenas estuvo desnuda la metieron a la tina donde comenzó a abrazarce a si misma para cubrirse del frío.

—Está helada. — dijo mientras trataba de calentarse.

—Estaría caliente su hubieras llegado a tiempo. — le reprochó su madre con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Inmediatamente le tiraron un balde de agua para después echarle algo de shampoo y acondicionador.

 **A lavar y a secar**

 **Deslumbrante te voy a dejar**

 **Esta fórmula no va a fallar**

 **Nos vas a brindar honor…**

Dispuesta a pasarle la esponja, Huan notó las escrituras de tinta que su hija tenía en el antebrazo.

—Xiao, ¿Qué es esto?

Rapidamente, la albina se tapó para evitar que la descubrieran.

—Eh… notas, para no olvidar nada. — dijo a modo de excusa.

La anciana se acercó y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Jiji, supongo que si necesitabas esa suerte de la que hablabas. — dijo antes de retirarse mientras su nieta no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

Una vez terminado el baño, lo siguiente era el peinado.

 **Ya verás por aquí,**

 **Los muchachos pelearán por ti**

 **Con fortuna y un peinado así**

 **Nos vas a brindar honor…**

El arreglo que le habían hecho a su cabello era simple pero hermoso: recogieron gran parte de su cabello en una larga trenza que terminaba en lo que parecía ser la cola de un escorpión, y a lo que sobraba le dieron un aspecto algo picudo pero sin perder su toque femenino.

Lo siguiente en la lista era ropa.

En el camino hacia la sección de ropa, Xiao notó a dos ancianos jugando a las damas por lo que se detuvo al ver el tablero: una pieza roja estaba en una perfecta posición para hacer una jugada maravillosa; al ver que el de rojo no hacía nada decidió interferir y mover la ficha ella misma para desagrado del de las piezas negras. Al ver eso, su madre la tomó del brazo y la llevó con la encargada del vestuario.

 **A su familia gran honor la chica va a brindar.**

 **Si un buen partido es el que hoy podría ganar.**

Con la costurera, las cosas eran algo incómodas debido a la forma en la que la vestían; si bien la ropa le gustaba, sintió que casi la ahogaban al colocarle la cinta.

 **Debes ser especial,**

 **Calmada, obediente, muy servicial.**

 **Gusto fino y figura ideal**

 **Nos vas a brindar honor…**

Próxima parada… maquillaje.

Mientras se dirigían con la encargada, Xiao vió a una niña que jugaba con una muñeca. Inmediatamente unos niños que jugaban a los soldados le quitaron el juguete a modo de broma.

Indignada por esa acción optó por quitarles el objeto y devolvérselo a su dueña quien lo recibió con cariño.

 **Servimos al imperio que a los hunos va a vencer.**

 **Con armas el varón, con hijos la mujer…**

Durante el maquillaje, la joven notó los pinceles en su piel y sus labios. Cuando le avisaron que el trabajo había terminado abrió los ojos.

Si bien no se veía mal, sintió que algo no encajaba del todo; al notar su cabello, lo peinó con su mano en la sección del flequillo acomodandoselo mas hacia la derecha.

—( _Así está mejor._ ) — pensó mientras se observaba en el espejo.

 **Al final, triunfaras**

 **Como flor de loto lucirás**

 **La mejor oferta tu serás**

 **Nos vas a brindar honor…**

Para terminar, su madre le colocó un peine adornado con flor de acónito en el cabello.

—Ya estás lista. — dijo orgullosa al verla.

—Aún no. — la abuela apareció con un par de objetos que, según ella le ayudarían —Una manzana para la serenidad…— le dio a morder de la fruta; Xiao lo hizo —… un pendiente para el equilibrio… — dijo colocandoselo debajo de la cinta en su cintura —… y finálmente un collar de jade, llévalo con orgullo. — terminó de decir antes de señalarle la puerta para que se dirigiera al lugar de encuentro junto a las demás chicas.

 **Voy con fe a pedir, que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir.**

 **Mis ancestros han de intervenir, ya mi hermano daré honor…**

—¡Espera hija!, olvidas la sombrilla. — dijo su madre alcanzándola antes de que lograra llegar con las otras chicas.

 **Sí, a la casamentera vamos**

 **Ay, que miedo vamos vamos.**

Apurada, Xiao buscó a las demás y cuando las vió camino a la casamentera se alivió.

 **Perlas son que cuidar,**

 **Su destino pronto va a cambiar,**

 **Muñequitas hechas para amar,**

 **Dignas de un aparador…**

Mientras mas cerca estaba del edificio, mas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. No le molestaba cumplir con su deber como mujer de la familia Lon, pero luego de eso… ¿Qué le depararía el futuro?, ¿sería una vida buena estando lejos de su hermano?

 **Nos vas a brindar…**

El hecho de haber sido ella la que aparentemente causó la enfermedad de Duo la llenaba un sentimiento de culpa que no podía controlar. Pero aquí estaba, lista para brindarle el honor que su familia… que su hermano necesitaba. Haría lo que fuera por él.

 **Nos vas a brindar…**

Sabía que su hermano estaría orgulloso de ella si lograba recibir la aprobación de la casamentera, por ese motivo se esforzaría por demostrar que sería una mujer digna de juntar el nombre de su familia con el de su futuro marido.

 **Nos vas a brindar…**

De repente recordó al ruiseñor que había liberado esa mañana, inconcientemente se vió a ella misma en su lugar. Comenzó a pensar que esto no era lo que quería realmente; pero no le importaba, hacer felíz a su hermano era lo que ella quería y haría cualquier cosa por él.

 **Nos vas a brindar honor.**

Las 4 jóvenes abrieron sus sombrillas y se cubrieron con ellas a manera de respeto por la mujer que saldría por la puerta. Xiao casi falla en esa parte debido a que no había ensayado antes.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose con fuerza intimidó ligeramente a las jóvenes presentes.

Finalmente comenzaría todo.

—( _Te prometo hermano que voy a brindar honor a tu nombre y al de nuestra familia._ ) — pensó la albina mientras esperaba su turno para ser llamada.

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 1.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí está como lo prometí, Lunes.**

 **Por si no se dieron cuenta, trataré de hacerle unos cambios más drásticos que los que hice en Anastasia.**

 **Los cambios mas resaltantes serán:**

 _ **La ausencia del grillo.**_

 _ **La identidad de Mushu.**_

 _ **Varias escenas "importantes".**_

 _ **Las escenas de lucha.**_

 _ **La aparición de personajes y escenas únicas que no aparecen en la película original.**_

 **Todo esto con el objetivo de darle mas variedad al fanfic.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Chau.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí estamos de nuevo.**

 **Por obvias razones el especial navideño lo dejo para el próximo Diciembre, a menos que ustedes quieran que lo continue.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, comencemos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2: "Reflejo"**

 **.**

Se sentía nerviosa, la tercera jovencita acababa de entrar con la casamentera y pronto sería su turno.

Aprovechó el tiempo que tenía para tratar de memorizarse lo que se había escrito en el brazo. No le iba tan mal pero aún así algunas cosas se le olvidaban.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose por sexta vez provocó un sentimiento de miedo, ahora debía entrar cuando la llamaran.

Intentó relajarse respirando de a poco, sin embargo la voz de la casamentera le provocó un respingo.

—Lon Xiao. — dijo llamandola a pasar.

—A-aquí estoy. — dijo algo nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie.

—Hablando sin pedir permiso. — la mujer anotó ese error de comportamiento, esta jovencita podía ser un problema.

Xiao se lamentó ligeramente por responder, los nervios la controlaban y no pensaba bien como actuar.

Entró y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—Esta niña amaneció mal. — dijo la abuela haciendo alución a los problemas que habían tenido desde esa mañana hasta ese momento.

Dentro del lugar, la casamentera comenzó a analizar a Xiao, eso incomodó un poco a la joven, sabía que la criticaría por el cabello.

—Muy delgada. — dijo luego de analizarle la cintura —No será buena para tener hijos.

La mujer continuó observandola cuidadosamente, cuando empezó a tocarle el cabello Xiao supo lo que venía.

—Hhmmm…— levantó la larga trenza hasta la punta, un cabello de ese color y longitud no era normal —… muy raro, pero se puede arreglar.

Esa oración no le agradó a Xiao, le gustaba su cabello y su hermano opinaba lo mismo; cambiárselo o peor, cortárselo sería un error que no toleraría, casi un pecado. Por desgracia no podía hablar sin que la casamentera se lo permitiera así que se quedó callada.

—Recita el último de los preceptos. — dijo la mujer con el objetivo de ver si la jovencita había aprendido esas lecturas.

Ella asintió algo nerviosa. Sacó su abanico para disimular en caso de tener que leer su brazo.

—"Cumplir las obligaciones con calma y respeto…"— se olvidó lo que seguía por lo que acudió a la escritura, el baño le había empañado la tinta por lo que estaba dificil de leer —"…también reflexionar antes de cantar…"— no era eso, volvió a ojear y se corrigió —"…actuar, eso te brindará honor y gloria." — suspiró, se salvó por el momento.

De repente, la casamentera la tomó del brazo y le quitó el abanico, lo miró de ambos lados creyendo que tenía alguna trampa, volvió a ver a Xiao quien le sonreía nerviosa. Luego de comprobar que no había nada le devolvió el objeto.

Por un momento, la joven se preocupó de que la casamentera se hubiese manchado de tinta pero por suerte la escritura estaba seca por lo que no habría problemas.

—Por acá. — la llevó casi a rastras hacía la mesa donde había un pequeño juego de té.

La mujer tomó una tetera recien calentada y se la dio a Xiao.

—Ahora, sirve el té.

La joven no estaba prestando atención realmente, el haber visto el vaso fue suficiente para que su mente comenzara a vagar en los recuerdos de esa mañana, cuando le llevó el té a su hermano, el pajarillo atrapado. Inconcientemente se vió a si misma reflejada en esa ave, su vida se sentía atrapada por una piedra que no le dejaba volar.

—Para complacer a tus futuros suegros debes mostrar tener sentido de la dignidad…— continuó hablando la mujer sin darse cuenta de que Xiao estaba distraída —… y refinamiento.

La chica volvió a la realidad al escuchar como la voz de la casamentera sonaba con mas fuerza y autoridad. Se dio cuenta de que el té no caía sobre la taza y lo corrigió de inmediato.

—Tambien debes ser equilibrada.

Xiao terminó de servir el líquido y se asustó al ver un cabello en el té, la casamentera tomó la taza dispuesta a beber.

—Disculpe…— empezó a hablar queriendo advertirle del cabello.

—¡Y callada! — dijo con un tono de voz imponente que hizo callar a la joven.

La mujer sintió el aroma del té antes de comenzar a tomar, pero las manos de Xiao se lo impidieron cosa que no le gustó.

—¿Podría devolverme eso un momento? — decía mientras intentaba quitarle el cabello a la taza, una tarea dificil puesto que la casamentera se resistía. Su rostro se veía furioso y ella sabía lo que iba a pasar si esto continuaba así.

—¡Sueltala! — gritó la mujer para despues golpearle las manos a Xiao para que soltara la taza cosa que consiguió al cabo de dos o tres golpes —¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre!? — preguntó antes de volver su mirada al té, ahí se percató del cabello en la taza.

Volvió a ver a la joven quien se encontraba casi agazapada en su sitio.

—Puedo explicarlo. — intentó decir antes de ser interrumpida.

—Un error como este es una falta de respeto que no se tolera tan facilmente. — hablaba mientras se acercaba a ella —Debes saber que si tus futuros suegros bebían ese té podrían haber muerto ahogados. — la tomó del brazo derecho con fuerza —¿¡Lo entiendes!?

Xiao se sentía con miedo, estaba fracasando en su deber como mujer. Las cosas no podían empeorar. Su pensamiento se corrigió al ver como la casamentera se percataba de las escrituras en su brazo.

En definitiva, había fracasado.

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza mostrando a la casamentera indignada y a Xiao avergonzada salir al patio, las demás personas la miraban sorprendidos y extrañados al no saber realmente que pasaba.

—¡Eres una desgracia niña! — comenzó a gritar la mujer, jamas había visto a una joven cometer esos fallos y mas encima hacer trampa —Podrás parecer una novia pero no brindarás honor a tu familia nunca. — dijo antes de dirigirse nuevamente al interior del pequeño edificio.

Las miradas de la gente sobre ella denotaban una sola cosa, indignación. Su madre la tomó de los hombros y la llevó de vuelta a casa.

—Tranquila hija, todo se olvidará en pocos días. — trató de calmarla.

— _(Días… como si fuera suficiente.)_ — pensaba con algo de frustración — _(Lo siento mucho hermano, te he fallado.)_ — pensó antes de soltar una lágrima.

Volvieron a la casa; Xiao había caminado un poco mas rápido que su madre y su abuela, tenía que poner al caballo en el establo. Abrió el portón tratando de no encontrarse con Duo esperandola, sin embargo lo vió salir de la casa y dirigirle una sonrisa de orgullo al creer que todo había salido bien. Ella desvió la mirada algo dolida, no quería verlo a los ojos y se dirigió al establo dejando un poco confundido a su hermano.

Ató al caballo a un poste y si saber realmente el por qué se miró en el agua del bebedero, soltó un leve suspiro de tristeza.

 **Mira bien, nunca voy a ser una novia ideal o una buena hermana**

Vió como su madre le contaba a Duo lo que había pasado, la cara de tristeza que había puesto su hermano casi la destrozó.

 **No sabré tal papel jamas tomar**

 **Ahora se que al demostrar quien realmente soy**

 **Gran dolor podría causar.**

Caminó en dirección al santuario y mientras se observaba a sí misma en el agua se dio cuenta de algo, no parecía ella misma.

 **¿Quién es quien veo ahí?**

 **Su mirar fijo en mi.**

 **Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí.**

Entró al santuario dispuesta a disculparse con sus ancestros por su fracaso, pero la roca perfectamente pulida le devolvía su imagen como si se tratase de un espejo lo que parecía recalcarle lo que estaba pensando, que esa chica no era ella.

 **No puedo continuar esta gran falsedad.**

Se miró a si misma en la lápida del frente luego de arrodillarse, se quitó el maquillaje en la mitad de su rostro y pudo sentir como si fuese la mitad de otra persona.

 **Cuando en mi reflejo yo me veré en verdad.**

Se liberó de todo el maquillaje antes de volver a verse en las rocas, se sentía mejor, se sentía ella misma pero eso no iba a cambiar nada del pasado, despues de todo el reflejo nos muestra como somos en el presente y ella acababa de perder su honor y el de su familia… el de su hermano.

 **Cuando en mi reflejo yo me veré en verdad.**

Salió del santuario y se dirigió al jardín en busca de su banca favorita, al lado de las flores de acónito.

Comenzó a acariciar su trenza en busca de calmarse, no sabía como iba a enfrentar a su hermano cuando tuviesen que hablar acerca del tema; seguro que estaba decepcionado.

—Ejem…— y como si el universo conspirase en su contra, la voz de Duo le llamó la atención. La miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que ella respondió desviando la mirada, se sentía avergonzada por fallarle luego de haberle asegurado su éxito esa mañana. El joven simplemente se sentó junto a su hermana e intentó sacar tema de conversación —Vaya, que hermosos retoños tenemos este año. — dijo mientras observaba las flores a su alrededor, pero una en especial llamó su atención —Mira ese de ahí, aún está cerrado. Apuesto que cuando florezca será el mas hermoso de todos. — le volvió a poner la peineta que se había quitado y se alegró al verla sonreir nuevamente —Así me gusta.

—Gracias hermano. — dijo mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad —Lamento haberte fallado.

—Tranquila, las cosas mejoraran de ahora en adelante. — le respondió intentando calmarla con éxito.

Sin embargo el abrazo se rompió debido al sonido de unos tambores; Duo se levantó de la banca y se dirigió al portón siendo seguido por su hermana quien no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó sin conseguir una respuesta.

Se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de galope y una multitud que se reunía afuera.

Se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba del consejero del emperador, algo importante debía acontecer como para que se dignara a ir hasta allí.

Duo salió a la calle para escuchar al consejero, Xiao quiso seguirlo pero su madre la detuvo.

—Quedate aquí. — la joven obedeció algo molesta, sentía la necesidad de saber lo que pasaba. En eso escuchó a su abuela llamarle la atención para despues señalarle la pared, le estaba dando a entender que observara todo desde arriba del muro. La peliblanca se dirigióa la pared y la escaló lo suficiente como para poder ver la muchedumbre y al consejero.

—¡Ciudadanos! Traigo una proclamación de la ciudad imperial. — comenzó a decir el hombre con el objetivo de atraer la atención de la gente. Cuando supo que todos lo escuchaban dio la noticia: — Los hunos han invadido China.

La exclamación de varias personas no se hizo esperar.

—Por órdenes del emperador un hombre de cada familia deberá enlistarse en el ejército imperial. — sacó un pergamino y comenzó a llamar a cada familia —La familia Shao…— un hombre se acercó, hizo una reverencia y tomó el pergamino.

— La familia Yi…— un anciano iba a acercarse pero su hijo lo detuvo.

—Yo serviré al emperador en lugar de mi padre. — dijo tomando el pergamino.

El consejero volvió su mirada al pergamino y llamó a la siguiente familia.

—La familia Lon…

Eso era lo que Xiao no quería oir, en su familia solo quedaba un hombre y era su hermano. Observó con horror como Duo caminaba hacia el consejero intentando disimular su enfermedad. Su madre no hacía nada para detenerlo, sabía que se trataba de su honor y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

El joven se inclinó ante el consejero.

—Estoy dispuesto a servir al emperador. — extendió su mano dispuesto a tomar el pergamino de solicitud que le entregaba uno de los soldados que acompañaban al consejero, sin embargo una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Hermano no puedes ir! — volteó a verla dirigirse rapidamente hacia él.

—Xiao…— intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

—Por favor señor, mi hermano no puede pelear, está enfer…

—¡Silencio! — la interrumpió el consejero, estaba indignado por la osadía de esa joven por atreverse a hablarle así a un soldado —Debería enseñarle a su hermana a no abrir la boca en presencia de un hombre.

Xiao se sentía impotente, pero fueron las palabras de su hermano las que la obligaron a permanecer callada:

—Xiao… me estás deshonrando. — le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada algo molesto. Ese gesto provocó un dolor en el corazón de la peliblanca, Duo estaba molesto con ella.

—En el campamento Wu Shong mañana. — dijo el consejero mientras le entregaba la solicitud al joven.

—Si señor. — respondió antes de volver a su casa siendo seguido por su hermana y su abuela quien había ido a buscar a Xiao.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta ignorando a su madre quien lo veía dolida, no quería que fuese a la guerra pero no debía decir nada. Las tres mujeres vieron a Duo dirigirse a la casa mientras trataba de olvidarse de su enfermedad.

Una vez dentro, el joven fue hacia la que era la sala de tesoros de la familia, allí se encontraba un armario con una armadura y una espada; sacó el arma e intentó hacer unos movimientos pero cuando trató de realizar una estocada sintió un dolor en corazón que lo obligó a soltar la espada y provocó que se desplomara en el suelo, se agarró de una columna tratando de levantarse con dificultad. Debía estar listo para el próximo día y no podía fallarle a su nación ni a su familia.

Desde el pasilló Xiao observaba todo, sintió un enorme sentimiento de dolor y culpa al verlo caer al suelo producto de la enfermedad que ella le había causado. No se atrevió a ayudarlo puesto que aún se sentía impotente.

 **0-(MAS TARDE)-0**

La cena se mantenía en silencio, nadie decía nada y era lo que querían pues, si alguien hablaba se podía empezar una discusión.

Xiao servía el té mientras veía a su familia, se mantuvo callada durante unos minutos. Volvió a ver a su hermano quien comía con cuidado, luego tomaba su medicina. Eso último fue lo que la hizo enojarse.

—¡No es tu obligación! — dijo de repente llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

—Xiao…— su madre estaba anonanada, no se esperaba esa reacción tan pronto.

—Hay muchos jovenes que lucharan por china. — siguió hablando tratando de convencer a Duo que dimitiera de su decisión.

—Es un honor proteger a mi país y a mi familia. — contestó el joven con seriedad. Eso solo enfadó aún mas a la peliblanca.

—¿Así que morirás por tu honor? — dijo recordandole que no volvería con vida de la guerra debido a su enfermedad.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo por dignidad! — respondió levantando la voz.

—Pero…

—¡Sé cual es mi lugar y es tiempo de que conoscas el tuyo!

Esas palabras terminaron la discusión, sin embargo provocaron que Xiao saliera de la sala corriendo.

Una vez afuera se abrazó a una columna de madera y largó a llorar junto a las primeras gotas de lluvia… su hermano estaba enojado con ella y lo iba a perder por culpa de la guerra… por culpa de la enfermedad… por **su** culpa.

Caminó hacia el estanque que tenían en el jardín y se sentó en la estatua de dragón mientras dejaba que la lluvia la cubrieran en un intento por apagar su tristeza.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con su rostro reflejado en un pequeño charco. ¿Realmente esa era ella?, ¿esa era la hermosa flor de acónito que esperaba florecer? La luz de la habitación de su hermano la invitó a mirar: su madre le daba las buenas noches al joven quien la despedía antes de apagar la vela. Su madre claramente se veía con el corazón fracturado al tener que enviar a su hijo a la guerra en ese estado.

Volvió a recordar el día en que comenzó su enfermedad, todo esto era por su culpa y no podía arreglarlo… pero podía redimirse.

Se dirigió hacia el santuario y encendió el incienso para después hacer una reverencia ante sus ancestros pidiendoles que la ayudaran en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano y tomó la solicitud poniendo en su lugar el broche.

—Esto lo hago por ti. — dijo en un susurro antes de salir.

En la sala de tesoros abrió el armario y sacó la espada. Tomó su cabello y lo dirigió hacia el filo del arma; nunca quizo hacer esto pero ahora no tenía otra opción, cerró los ojos y sintió como su larga trenza caía al suelo y la liberaba de un peso del cual siempre estuvo orgullosa… del cual su hermano siempre estuvo orgulloso.

Cortó lo que quedaba de su pelo de forma que pareciera un chico. Se puso la armadura y finalmente salió en dirección al establo. El caballo se asustó al principio al creer que se trataba de un extraño pero ella lo calmó.

Caminó con el animal hacia la puerta principal pero antes de cabalgar hacia el campamento miró una última vez a su hogar. Por un momento dudó pero supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Montó su caballo y se dirigió velozmente hacia el campamento.

— _(No dejaré que mueras por honor… porque yo moriré por ti hermano.)_

.

 **Fin capitulo 2.**

 **.**

 **Con un poco de suerte tendré inspiración para actualizar pronto.**

 **Aquí está el capitulo dos y tambien algo que olvidé en el capitulo anterior:**

 **Las votaciones.**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)**

 **Ahora solo serán tres, cuando se terminen estas van a aparecer 4 nuevas para votar así que… voten por la siguiente. Mismas reglas.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 **Chau.**


	3. Chapter 3

**De regreso y listo para continuar.**

 **Trataré de que éste y los siguientes capitulos sean un poco mas largos.**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar comencemos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3: "En el campamento"**

 **.**

Los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y la lluvia caía con fuerza, Xiao acababa de partir en dirección al campamento y nadie en su familia lo sabía… o eso creía.

La lápida de uno de los ancestros se iluminó ligeramente y del otro lado de la casa, la abuela sintió un fuerte escalofrío que la despertó. Algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabía. Se dirigió a la habitación de Xiao, la discusión que tuvieron durante la cena la llevó a pensar algo que no quería creer.

—¿Xiao? — preguntó luego de entrar al dormitorio de su nieta, se acercó un poco y se llevó una mano a la boca: Xiao no estaba.

Sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad.

Corrió hacia el pasillo y comenzó a despertar a su nuera y a su nieto.

—¡Xiao se ha ido! — dijo casi desesperada.

Al escuchar la voz de su abuela, Duo despertó algo sobresaltado e intentando comprender lo que pasaba, sin embargo el horror se apoderó de él cuando vio que en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar la solicitud se encontraba el broche de su hermana.

—No puede ser. — dijo sin querer creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó y corrió hacia el armario donde estaba la armadura, su miedo creció al notar que había desaparecido. Desesperado, salió al patio en medio de la lluvia — ¡XIAO!

El llamado no sirvió de nada y solo se escuchó como su cuerpo se desplomaba al suelo debido a su enfermedad y el piso resbaloso. Desde el suelo observó la puerta principal abierta y no tuvo mas que aceptar la realidad: su hermana había ido a la guerra en su lugar.

Su madre corrió a socorrerlo.

—Debes ir tras ella, podrían matarla. — dijo preocupada, se levantó dispuesta a buscar a su hija pero Duo la detuvo.

—Si la descubro… morirá. — las leyes así lo decían y no podían hacer nada.

Su madre soltó unos sollozos, acababa de perder a su hija.

La abuela observaba todo, impotente y solo atinó a rezarle a los ancestros.

— _Zǔxiān, tīng wǒmen de qídǎo, zhàogù xiāo._ (Ancestros, escuchen nuestra oración, cuiden a Xiao.)

 **0-0-(EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CHINA)-0-0**

El fuego consumía lo que quedaba de un desafortunado pueblo que fue el epicentro de una horrible masacre, los hunos galopaban alejandose del lugar sin siquiera mostrar una pizca de remordimiento por lo que acababan de hacer.

Durante el camino, Shan Yu sintió que alguien los vigilaba por lo que detuvo la marcha. Paró bien el oído y escuchó algo en unos arbustos, con un movimiento de su mano envió a un par de sus hombres a buscar al espía.

Durante ese tiempo, algunos soldados pensaban detalles que eran innecesarios a los ojos de su lider: ¿Cómo supo la manera de atravesar la muralla?, ¿de donde había sacado tanta información? No importaba porque se les había prometido riquezas y honor por lo que lo seguirían sin importar los motivos de éste.

Al cabo de unos minutos los hombres regresaron con dos soldados chinos.

—Espías imperiales. — dijo uno señalando a los hombres en el suelo.

Manteniendo su imponente presencia, el mas peligroso de los hunos bajó de su caballo para acercarse a los espías quienes lo miraban aterrados.

—Shan Yu. — dijo uno de ellos sin poder ocultar el miedo que sentía.

El mencionado se agachó a su altura y con una sonrisa burlona comenzó a hablar.

—Felicidades caballeros, encontraron el ejército huno. — unas risas se escucharon luego del comentario.

Uno de los espías se armó de valor y enfrentó verbalmente al general.

—El emperador te detendrá.

—¿A mi? — preguntó con sarcasmo —Pero si el me ha invitado. — levantó con una sola mano al soldado que había acababa de hablar —Al construir la muralla ha retado mi fuerza… y responderé su desafío. — y luego lo soltó empujandolo —¡Vayan y diganle al emperador que envíe lo mejor de su ejercito! — les dijo incitandolos a huir —Estoy listo.

Mientras los veía correr le asaltó una duda:

—¿Cuántos hombres se requieren para enviar un mensaje? — preguntó a sus soldados a lo que uno de ellos respondió comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Uno. — dijo apuntando una flecha hacia donde los espías estaban corriendo.

Solo uno sobreviviría al trayecto.

 **0-0-(CERCA DEL CAMPAMENTO WU SHONG)-0-0**

Xiao se encontraba lejos del campamento, acababa de llegar y aún no se armaba de valor para bajar la colina y presentarse.

—¿Qué tal si…? no, demasiado estúpido. — movió la cabeza negando, no podía presentarse y simplemente preguntar, la harían ver debil.

La chica soltó un suspiro necesitaba de un milagro para entrar al ejército.

Como si el universo hubiese oído sus plegarias comenzó a sentir un viento frío que la obligó a abrazarse buscando algo de calor.

— _(¿Cómo…? Pero si hasta hace un rato hacía calor.)_ — pensó mientras notaba como a pesar del viento las hojas no se movían en lo mas mínimo.

De repente comenzó a oir lo que parecía ser un susurro, el miedo se apoderó de ella.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó tontamente, sabía que no le iban a contestar pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El frío se intensificó y el miedo con él. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no podía ser bueno.

Entonces vió como el aire comenzaba a tomar un color blanco translúcido frente a ella y tomaba la forma de un hombre. Los susurros que antes eran fuertes y constantes se iban apagando hasta que solo reinó el silencio. El misterioso hombre abrió los ojos y la observó desde su lugar.

—Te saludo Xiao Lon. — dijo con una reverencia.

La chica sin embargo, pegó un grito y corrió a esconderse.

—¿Un fan-fantasma? — dijo ella mas como a modo de afirmación que como una pregunta. Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real.

—Me disculpo por haberte asustado, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Línghún. — dijo con un tono ligeramente sereno.

—¿Lín… ghún? — preguntó la joven, el nombre le resultaba familiar.

—Habrás oído hablar de mi en alguna historia de tu familia, soy el guardían que protege al apellido. — dijo para después volver a inclinarse ante Xiao quien ya había salido de su escondite algo más calmada —Fui enviado por tus ancestros con la misión de devolverte a casa.

—Pero…— quiso quejarse pero el guardián la detuvo.

—Sin embargo voy a ayudarte en tu mascarada.

Eso último descolocó ligeramente a la albina, ¿Cómo que la iba a apoyar?

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Se que es lo que debes hacer, y volver no es la decisión correcta en estos momentos. — la joven sonrió al oir eso —Pero, debes saber que si te descubren morirás, y no podré hacer nada al respecto. — la sonrisa desapareció.

—Gracias por la advertencia, aceptaré tu apoyo. — dijo ella juntando sus manos e inclinandose ante el guardián.

—Bueno, ya nos conocemos mejor, es hora de entrar al campamento.

El cambio de tono descolocó a Xiao, ahora hablaba como un tipo cualquiera, pero eso no importaba sino lo que dijo.

—Espera. — trató de detenerlo pero su mano lo traspasó, aún así Línghún volteó a verla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aún no se que decir o hacer cuando entre. — confesó ella.

El guardián se puso pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Por qué no intentas imitar a tu hermano?

La idea no era mala, pero había otro problema.

—No puedo, sería faltarle el respeto. — dijo algo avergonzada, realmente lo respetaba y tratar de actuar como el solo para engañar a todo un ejército era una ofensa para ella.

—Entiendo, mmmh… ya pensaré en algo en el camino. Monta tu caballo y baja la colina te diré que hacer cuando estemos ahí. — dijo antes de desaparecer en el aire.

La joven obedeció y bajó la colina en dirección al campamento. Una vez abajo se detuvo en la puerta, no se atrevía a entrar.

— _(Tal vez fue una mala idea.)_

—Será una mala idea si no te atreves a entrar. — dijo Línghún apareciendo de la nada y asustando a la joven.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que entrar. — dijo ignorando el hecho de que Xiao se había asustado.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, si no entras todo tu sacrificio será en vano y volverás con mas vergüenza que la última vez. — dijo recordandole lo que había pasado el día anterior. El recuerdo de aquel día la convenció a entrar al campamento… ya no había vuelta atrás.

Caminaba entre las carpas casi sin rumbo buscando a alguien que pudiera decirle donde registrarse, pero cada que veía hacia cualquier lado sentía algo de repulsión: olor a sudor, hombres hablando tonterías, etc. Pero sorprendentemente tambien notó que había mucho orden, era dificil perderse.

Mientras caminaba chocó accidentalmente con alguien y alcanzó a escuchar que algo se rompía.

—¡Ay no! — dijo el chico que al parecer era el dueño del objeto.

—Lo siento. — trató de disculparse pero le extrañó que no le prestara atención.

—Me traje el perfume de mi madre; se suponía que eran especias. — volteó a verla cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás suyo —Ah, hola ¿Quién eres?

La pregunta amable la descolocó un poco, se esperaba un insulto o un golpe pero no algo tan simple como un saludo.

—¿No me vas a golpear?

—¿Por el frasco?, tranquilo que traje bastante; ademas me equivoqué de frasco. — respondió tranquilamente —Me llamo Shun'ei, mucho gusto.

Xiao respondió el saludo algo insegura. El chico se veía amable a pesar de que su inusual cabello verdoso no ayudaba mucho a formar dicha imagen; pero ella no podía decir nada al respecto, despues de todo su propio pelo era blanco, una rareza.

—Mucho gusto, Shun'ei. — dijo tratando de sonar algo masculina en cuanto a su tono de voz.

En eso, dos sujetos aparecieron llamando la atención del chico; ellos si que parecían problemáticos.

—Hey, te estábamos buscando desde hace rato, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a recoger unas especias que me acaban de llegar, de paso éste chico se topó conmigo. — dijo señalando a Xiao quien solo atinó a saludar con una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible.

Los recien llegados la miraron con cuidado, esto la alarmó ya que si se enteraban de que era una mujer podían delatarla.

—Conque un recluta nuevo ¿eh? — se detuvo frente a ella y tomó una postura de superioridad —¿Cómo te llamas?

Xiao no respondió, no por el miedo sino por el hecho de que, aunque hubiese preparado un nombre falso no sentía que valiese la pena decirselo a éste presumido que tenía enfrente. Ninguno se acercaba al hombre que era su propio hermano.

—No parece que hable mucho. — dijo burlonamente el otro tipo.

—Oigan, ya déjenlo. — Shun trató de interferir pero no le prestaron atención.

—¿Qué pasa "nuevo"?, ¿no crees que seamos dignos de escuchar tu nombre? — preguntó nuevamente el mismo sujeto, ya empezaba a molestarle.

—No son dignos ni de ser hombres. — respondió con veneno en sus palabras.

De las amenazas pasaron a una persecución. Corrieron por casi todo el campamento; siempre que estaban a punto de alcanzarla se ocultaba en algún lado y terminaba provocando accidentalmente a otro soldado. La cacería continuó hasta que, involuntariamente logró provocar aún mas a sus perseguidores haciendo que chocaran con el cocinero, ¿o cocinera? No lo distinguía bien, era demasiado afeminado. El caso es que terminó provocando una batalla campal que, por suerte no fue escuchada por los superiores.

Y hablando de los superiores, en la tienda central del campamento se encontraban el general y un soldado de cabello rubio. Estaban estudiando un mapa en compañía del asesor del emperador.

—Los hunos han atacado aquí… aquí… y aquí. — decía el general mientras señalaba distintos puntos del mapa —Conduciré a las tropas principales hasta el paso Tong Shao y detendré a Shan Yu antes de que destruya esa aldea.

—Excelente estrategia señor; nada como las sorpresas. — dijo el asesor con tono de orgullo, sin embargo recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte del oficial superior.

—Se quedará a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. — esas palabras emocionaron al soldado —Cuando Xi Fu los considere listos se unirá a nosotros… capitán. — finalizó entregándole una espada al recién ascendido quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Capitán? — dijo casi sin aliento mientras recibía la reliquia.

Xi Fu por su parte decidió abrir la boca.

—Esa es una enorme responsabilidad general… tal vez un soldado con mas experiencia. — dijo tratando de cambiar la opinión del oficial superior quien ignoró el objetivo del comentario.

—El número uno en su clase, gran conocimiento en técnicas de entrenamiento… —comenzó diciendo cada una de las virtudes —… un linaje militar sorprendente…— terminó halagándose a si mismo enorgulleciendose de quien era su hijo —… creo que Shen hará un excelente trabajo.

El mencionado solo atinó a emocionarse.

—¡Lo haré!, ¡no lo defraudaré!, ¡esto es…!, es decir…— recobró la compostura y se puso serio —Si señor.

—Bien entonces, brindaremos por la victoria de China en la ciudad imperial. — dijo levantandose y dirigiendose afuera, pero se detuvo al recordar algo —Ah, lo olvidaba… quiero que te encargues de algo mas.

—Lo que sea mi general.

Casi como si hubiese sido invocado, un hombre alto, calvo pero con trenza larga y vestiduras amarillas y marrones entró a la tienda; tenía un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo.

—El es Lin, uno de mis mejores soldados. Como te habrás dado cuenta sufrió una herida los últimos días por lo que no podrá luchar durante un tiempo. Me gustaría que se quede en tu escuadrón y que sirva como inspiración para los nuevos reclutas, de paso será un veterano valioso a tu cargo.

Shen lo miró algo sorprendido, no se esperaba un favor así pero estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

—Estoy a sus órdenes mi capitán. — dijo Lin mientras hacía una reverencia que el rubio respondió en señal de aceptación.

—Muy bien, vamonos. — dijo finalmente el general saliendo de la tienda siendo seguido por Lin — Espero un informe completo en tres semanas. — le dijo a Xi Fu.

—Y no pasaré nada por alto. — dijo éste antes de salir.

Shen se quedó estático mientras observaba la empuñadura de la espada que simbolizaba su estatus de capitán.

—Capitán Shen Woo. —el título sonaba bien — Jefe de la mejor tropa de China… no, la mejor tropa de todos los tiempos. — terminó de decir antes de salir.

El ambiente afuera no era nada bonito: todos los reclutas se peleaban casi sin motivo. ¿Cómo había empezado? Ya lo iba a averiguar.

—Impresionante. — dijo el asesor indignado por lo que veía.

El general ignoró la batalla campal y se subió a su caballo dispuesto a guiar a sus tropas a la victoria contra los hunos.

—Buena suerte capitán. — dijo antes de empezar a cabalgar. Las tropas lo siguieron mientras el sonido del galope desaparecía a la distancia.

—Buena suerte… padre. — dijo Shen casi en un susurro mientras miraba al horizonte, por donde se había ido su heroe.

Una vez devuelta en la realidad, volvió a concentrarse en arreglar el problema que tenía en frente.

—Día uno. — se oyó la voz de Xi Fu.

Shen ya sabía lo que debía hacer… y lo iba a hacer. Caminó hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea siendo seguido por Lin.

—¡Soldados! — dijo en un tono autoritario llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de sus hombres quienes se detuvieron por completo.

Inmediatamente se alejaron revelando al responsable de todo: un joven que se encontraba de rodillas y con sus brazos sobre él a modo de protección.

—¡El empezó! — dijeron varios mientras lo señalaban.

Shen se acercó al señalado y se detuvo justo enfrente.

Xiao se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba por lo que se levantó de inmediato.

—No quiero buscapleitos en mi campamento. — dijo el rubio intimidando un poco a la joven mujer quien no respondió. Si algo había aprendido de la casamentera era a permanecer callada y al parecer en el ejército no era diferente.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Shen decidió ignorar el silencio y procedió a preguntar algo mas personal.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Nuevamente la misma pregunta pero en otra situación. En eso, Xiao recordó que no había pensado en ningún nombre para encubrir su identidad.

—Ah…

—Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta. — dijo Xi Fu de manera aún mas amenazante, cosa que incomodó a la peliblanca.

Al darse cuenta de como estaban las cosas, Línghún procedió a ayudarla tirándole nombres casi al azar.

—Shun… ¿Qué tal Shun?

—El se llama Shun. — dijo casi en susurro señalando inconcientemente al peliverde, cosa que no fue bien vista por el capitán.

—No te pregunté por su nombre, te pregunté el tuyo.

—Intenta… Chuu.

—Ah, Chuu. — dijo ella algo nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio quien no entendió bien el nombre.

—¿Achuu?

—¡Salud! — respondió de inmediato el guardián, había sido una pequeña broma por parte suya, cosa que no era conveniente en esos momentos.

—Línghún. — volvió a hablarle en susurro en un intento por recriminarle la broma.

—¿Línghún? — preguntó el capitán creyendo que ya iba en serio.

—¡No!

—¿!Cómo te llamas!? — ya se estaba desesperando.

—¡Huang!, como tu tatarabuelo.

—Soy Huang.

—¿Huang? — preguntó Shen ya algo inseguro.

—¿… o era otro tipo? — dijo Línghún en modo pensativo queriendo buscar otro nombre pero la mano rápida de Xiao lo desvaneció mientras fingía un gesto algo raro, no quería mas líos por culpa de un simple nombre.

—Si, me llamo Huang.

—Quiero ver tu aviso de reclutamiento.

Obedeciendo a la orden, Xiao le entregó el pequeño pergamino.

—¿Duo Lon?, ¿del clan Hizoku? — preguntó sorprendido al leer el nombre del verdadero propietario que se suponía debía llevar el papel.

—No sabía que tenían otro hijo. — dijo Xi Fu, el conocía sobre el famoso clan de asesinos y según sus fuentes solo tenían un hijo. Era muy extraño.

En vista de la confusión, la joven decidió poner en práctica una excusa que estuvo preparando esa mañana mientras se dirigía al campamento.

—Lo que ocurre es que estuve de viaje, regresé ayer en la noche y me ofrecí a tomar el lugar de mi hermano debido a su enfermedad. — explicó esperando que se creyeran la mentira.

Shen miró al recluta y esbozó una sonrisa que sorprendió a Xiao.

—Tu acto fue de verdadera nobleza. — dijo antes de volver a tomar una expresión seria — Aún así no te librarás del castigo.

— _(¿Castigo?)_

—Oigan bien caballeros… gracias a su nuevo amigo Huang, ésta noche la pasarán recolectando cada grano de arróz. — cada palabra era un golpe para los reclutas —Y mañana empezará el verdadero trabajo. — terminó de decir antes de volver a su tienda.

Los reclutas miraron a Xiao con una expresión de rabia y rencor, por su culpa trabajarían mucho antes de lo esperado.

Shun se acercó a la joven.

—¿Sabes algo? Necesitas relaciones públicas. —dijo algo preocupado.

Las cosas para Xiao no iban a ser fáciles en el ejército.

Durante la limpieza, la joven no se dio cuenta de que el único soldado veterano que ademas no trabajaba en la recolección de arróz la estaba mirando de manera sospechosa.

— _(Huang Lon… conozco ese nombre pero… éste recluta me resulta familiar de otra forma.)_

No importaba realmente, pero algo le decía que ese joven recluta ocultaba algo.

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ahora cumplí 18 (7 de marzo) y finalmente puedo hacerme responsable de mi propia vida como un verdadero adulto (¿sabe dónde está mi mami? No quiero ser adulto… nah mentira)**

 **Aquí los candidatos:**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)**

 **.**

 **Eso es todo amigos. Próximo capítulo: "Hombres de acción"**

 **Chau.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas horas medio mundo y bienvenidos.**

 **Aquí comienza el capitulo con la canción mas re-buena de toda la pelicula.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4: "Hombres de acción"**

 **.**

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte y sus rayos de luz iluminaban la tierra.

Xiao dormía plácidamente en su tienda la cual se encontraba alejada del resto por cuestiones de propia seguridad, si la descubrían durmiendo de seguro la mataban **(literalmente)**.

La joven se despertó cuando sintió que sus pies se encontraban fuera de la manta, la sensación de pasto mojado le dio fuerza para levantarse.

—¿Ya es tarde? — se preguntó algo somnolienta y estirando sus brazos.

Para estar segura se ató el cabello de forma que pareciera un chico, justo como cuando llegó al campamento **(detalle que se me escapó el capitulo pasado, su cabello ahora es corto pero acorde a la época)**.

Asomó su cabeza fuera de la tienda para verificar el horario. Al ver la posición del sol se alarmo, ya debería de haberse levantado hace 15 minutos. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás reclutas.

Cerca de llegar le dio risa cuando escuchó como el consejero imperial pedía orden y le respondían con platillos de comida como bollos de carne y demás delicias.

Cuando llegó hubo un par que habían notado su ausencia.

—Oigan, parece que el niño cara de arroz se quedó dormido.

—Hola Huang… ¿tienes hambre? — pregunto uno de ellos, y antes de contestarles otro la tomó de la ropa.

—Si, porque te voy a hacer puré.

Iba a recibir un golpe cuando Shun intervino.

—Oigan déjenlo, somos compañeros. — trató de razonar cosa que no resultó.

—Yo digo que se lo merece, arruinó mi sopa de ayer. — esta vez, la palabra fue tomada por un soldado que al parecer también hacía de cocinero, su nombre era Shion.

—Eso fue un accidente.

La discusión iba para rato, pero una voz imponente se sobrepuso ante todos.

—Dejen de gastar energía y fórmense en la fila.

Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver al más veterano de todos: Lin. A pesar de su herida seguía infundiendo temor y respeto en el corazón de los débiles.

—Gracias por la ayuda soldado. Descanse. — dijo Shen mientras llegaba al campo de entrenamiento, todos los reclutas se formaron de inmediato ante su presencia.

El rubio procedió a observarlos cuidadosamente antes de comenzar a dirigirles la palabra.

—Se reunirán rápido y en silencio. — mientras se quitaba lo que parecía ser una camisa un par de ojos femeninos bien ocultos en la fila lo miraban sorprendida, su musculatura no era motivo para bromear —Cualquiera que haga lo contrario responderá ante mi.

—Uy, que miedo. — dijo uno de ellos con sarcasmo, cosa que no pasó por alto del capitán.

—Kensou,…— lo apuntó con una flecha tomándolo desprevenido, toda la fila retrocedió un paso a excepción del mencionado. Para sorpresa de todos la flecha fue a dar a la punta de un muy alto poste de madera —… gracias por ser voluntario. Baja la flecha. — ordenó de forma muy natural.

—( _Iré por la flecha, pan comido._ )

El joven recluta se dirigió al poste, pero cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a escalarlo el capitán lo detuvo. De una caja sacó dos objetos metálicos con forma de discos los cuales tenían cintas que eran atadas a los brazos de Kensou.

—Esto representa disciplina…— dijo mientras le colocaba uno en el brazo derecho, era muy pesado —… y esto, representa fuerza. — el segundo cilindro provocó que el chico cayera al suelo debido al peso, esto hizo que algunos soldados se rieran. Xiao por su parte estaba preocupada, ella ni de chiste podría cargar con algo así —Necesitan ambas para alcanzar la flecha.

Kensou vió la flecha con algo de duda, ¿Cómo podría subir con tanto peso? Sin embargo hizo el intento… cayó a la primera. Todos los soldados que siguieron fallaron y no pudieron subir más de dos metros. Xiao fue la última y corrió la misma suerte.

Shen veía como los reclutas fracasaban, y mirando de reojo a Lin éste dijo con algo de frustración: —Hay un largo camino que recorrer.

De inmediato, el capitán tomó unos palos de madera y los arrojó a la fila de soldados quienes los tomaron al vuelo; excepto por Xiao que Shion se le adelantó y procedió a tropezarla, una pequeña venganza por lo de su sopa.

Con un palo, Shen empezó a hacer unas demostraciones de habilidad y fuerza levantando un par de jarrones y rompiéndolos en el aire.

 **Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la misión.**

Todos los reclutas comprendieron el mensaje y se posicionaron para comenzar el entrenamiento.

 **Niñas me mandaron para tal acción.**

Sin embargo, Kensou le puso un insecto a Xiao a modo de broma provocando que esta se descontrolara y comenzara a golpear a sus compañeros por accidente mientras trataba de quitárselo, algo de lo que Shen se dio cuenta.

 **Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí, entenderán lo que es virtud.**

El rubio se acercó hacia la albina bloqueando un golpe y esquivando otro, justo en ese momento le quitó el palo y la chica se sintió intimidada.

 **Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy.**

Toda la escena era vista por Lin. Realmente la cara del recluta le sonaba de algo pero tenía que averiguarlo en otro momento.

Otras pruebas de entrenamiento consistían en lanzar flechas a fruta en el aire y atinarle al blanco, algo muy difícil y que nadie consiguió igualar. Luego estaba mantener el equilibrio con un balde con agua y desviar piedras con el palo, Xiao terminó haciendo el ridículo y se ganó algo de odio por parte de su capitán. Las demás pruebas solo empeoraban su situación.

 **Mantener la calma en la tempestad.**

 **Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer, pensar.**

 **Son patéticos, escuálidos, nunca entienden que pasó.**

 **Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy.**

Kensou no estaba libre del sufrimiento, tenía que correr a través de una lluvia de flechas ardientes.

 **No puedo casi respirar solo puedo despedirme.**

Shion no pudo romper una tabla de madera gruesa.

 **En deporte siempre fui una decepción.**

Xiao era golpeada constantemente en los entrenamientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **De miedo los va a matar.**

 **Que no vaya a descubrirme.**

Shun tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio.

 **Ojalá supiera yo de natación.**

 **00**

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Debemos ser cual veloz torrente.**

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón.**

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Violentos como un fuego ardiente.**

 **Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.**

 **00**

Xiao caminaba adolorida por la noche en dirección a su tienda.

—( _Si el entrenamiento sigue así me van a matar antes de ir a la guerra.)_ — pensó algo preocupada por lo que podría pasarle.

Cuando llegó a su destino escuchó una voz que la asustó, pensó que se trataba de Línghún pero no era así.

—Conque Huan Lon ¿eh? — el soldado Lin apareció bajando de un árbol.

—Eeh… si, ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó algo nerviosa, no sabía que estaba pasando realmente y estaba temerosa de que la hubiesen descubierto.

—Ocurre que ese es el nombre de tu tatarabuelo, ¿o me equivoco, Xiao Lon?

Era oficial, la habían descubierto.

—¿Cómo lo-?

—Tu rostro me resultaba familiar además de que cometiste el error de revelar tu lazo de sangre con tu hermano. — las palabras del veterano la dejaron paralizada, ya no había forma de escapar y la matarían por reemplazar a un soldado —Si te preguntas como lo supe, yo fui quien entrenó a tu Duo Lon cuando era joven, tal vez no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña cuando pasó.

—¿Qué me va a pasar? — preguntó con miedo en su voz.

—Primero dime, ¿por qué viniste en lugar de tu hermano?

Al oír esa pregunta, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, algo que Lin notó de inmediato.

—El no vino por mi culpa; está enfermo por mi culpa, apenas puede caminar sin bastón y se debilita más con cada día que pasa.

—¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Le clavé una aguja hace tiempo por accidente luego de pincharme el dedo mientras cosía. Desde ese momento empezó a sentirse débil y los tratamientos apenas sirven. — cada vez que trataba de hablar, las lágrimas y el llanto dificultaban el articular las palabras, se sentía patética.

Lin se acercó a ella y la posó su mano en el hombro de la joven.

—Descuida, no te descubriré al resto del ejército si haces lo que te digo.

Xiao sintió que tenía esperanza, sin embargo lo que siguió no se oyó muy bien.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Deberás entrenar bajo mi tutela y volverte en una completa guerrera del clan Hizoku. — traducido: entrenaría el doble de lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Sin embargo, la joven aceptó dispuesta a conseguir su objetivo de devolverle el honor a su hermano, y si para eso tenía que someterse al más duro de los entrenamientos lo haría.

—Lo haré _shifu_ Lin. — dijo haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

—De acuerdo, comenzaremos de inmediato.

Esto último la tomó desprevenida, ¿Cómo que de inmediato? Acababa de terminar un día de ejercicios que la dejaron con los músculos adoloridos.

—¿Ahora?, pero…— no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que fue interrumpida.

—Sin peros. Si deseas salvar el honor de tu familia ésta es la única forma de lograrlo en tu situación.

Las palabras del maestro de su hermano la impulsaron a aceptar a pesar de su estado, no por inspirarla sino más bien por respeto.

Desde ése momento, todas las noches ambos se juntaban para entrenar; Lin le enseñaba estilos de lucha, artes de asesinato, manejo de armas y hasta le explicó el porqué de la enfermedad de Duo: su sangre era tóxica, algo muy propio de su clan por parte de su herencia paterna. Debido a esto, comenzó a enseñarle principalmente a manipular el veneno que podía producir asegurándole que con eso podría curar a su hermano. El progreso era bueno pero por desgracia significaba el doble de esfuerzo para la joven lo que provocaba que al entrenar de día la fatiga le afectara; apenas podía hacer ejercicios y le costaba hasta ponerse en pie sin cansarse.

 **Pronto ya los hunos nos van a atacar.**

 **Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar.**

Una noche, dirigiéndose a entrenar con Lin, Xiao se topó con el capitán Shen; algo que le resultó extraño fue el hecho de que llevaba su caballo por las riendas, y parecía decepcionado y molesto.

—Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel, a empacar, no hay tal virtud. — dijo mientras le daba su caballo devuelta. Con esas palabras le dio a entender que no estaba hecha para la guerra y que había fallado con su propósito.

La joven volteó dispuesta a irse pero la sombra del poste la cubrió momentáneamente, incitándola a escalar con ambas pesas. Claramente falló en el intento. Cuando se levantó para volverlo a intentar se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer al recordar lo que el capitán había dicho anteriormente:

 **(Flashback)**

— _Esto representa disciplina…— dijo mientras le colocaba uno en el brazo derecho, era muy pesado —… y esto, representa fuerza. — el segundo cilindro provocó que el chico cayera al suelo debido al peso, esto hizo que algunos soldados se rieran—Necesitan ambas para alcanzar la flecha._

Ese recuerdo la hizo reflexionar sobre lo que debía hacer, por lo que unió ambos objetos alrededor del poste y los usó como brazo extra para subir. La escena era vista por algunos soldados que empezaban a madrugar; sorprendidos por lo que estaba logrando, algunos comenzaron a apoyarla.

Entre los muchos que la observaban subir estaba Lin, quien supo que en algún momento su discípula lograría pasar dicha prueba.

Shen apenas salía de su tienda de campaña cuando vio caer la flecha frente a sus pies. Cuando volteó a ver quien había conseguido la hazaña de subir el poste con las pesas se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Huan, el joven recluta que no había demostrado nada sobresaliente durante los días de entrenamiento. Inevitablemente una sonrisa adornó su rostro… una sonrisa de orgullo.

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Debemos ser cual veloz torrente.**

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón.**

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Violentos como un fuego ardiente.**

 **Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.**

El entrenamiento finalmente había concluido.

 **0-0-(EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CHINA)-0-0**

Shan Yu vigilaba el cielo desde un árbol, había enviado a su halcón a explorar la zona y éste acababa de regresar con un objeto bastante peculiar que el huno distinguió como una pista de su posición actual.

Esperando a su líder, los hunos continuaban preguntándose sobre las acciones de su superior, no lo cuestionaban pero se les hacía raro su conocimiento sobre los lugares que recorrían en dirección al palacio del emperador. En ese momento Shan Yu bajó del árbol y le entregó el pequeño objeto a uno de sus soldados… se trataba de una muñeca.

—Dime, ¿Qué ves ahí?

El soldado lo observó con cuidado antes de dar un veredicto.

—Es pino… de las montañas altas.

De inmediato uno le quitó a la muñeca un pelo blanco.

—Pelo de caballo… garañones imperiales.

Finalmente, un tercero olfateó la tela de la que estaba hecha y finalizó la inspección.

—Sulfuro de los cañones.

Contento y orgulloso por la habilidad de sus hombres, el líder huno dio forma final a todo lo que habían descubierto por cuenta propia.

—Esta muñeca proviene de una aldea del Paso Tung Shao donde el ejército imperial nos espera.

—Será muy fácil evitarlo. — dijo uno de los soldados confiado en su habilidad colectiva para evadir el problema sin presentar posibles bajas en sus filas. Sin embargo Shan Yu tenía otros planes.

—No, el camino más rápido hacia el emperador es por ese paso. — el imponente huno miró por última vez al pequeño juguete —Además… la pequeña extrañará a su muñeca, tenemos que devolvérsela. — dijo con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro.

Esa noche llovería muerte.

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **Perdón si fue un capítulo corto pero no estoy en un buen momento creativo; aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para los próximos capítulos.**

 **Candidatos próximos:**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)**

 **.**

 **Eso ha sido todo por esta vez.**

 **Chau.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, MEDIO MUNDO!**

 **Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de éste fanfic.**

 **No vamos a entrar en muchos detalles solo comencemos.**

.

 **Capítulo 5: "La desolación de la guerra"**

 **.**

Últimamente, Xiao comenzaba a encajar cada vez mas en el escuadrón: comenzaba a entablar amistades y se empezaba a acostumbrar a la presencia de muchos hombres, claro que no dejaría que eso influyera en ella. Su relación con su maestro, Lin había crecido a la de un padre y su hija, algo que agradecía puesto que jamas en toda su infancia tuvo realmente una figura paterna. Por otra parte, las pocas veces que había hablado con el capitán, éste le había explicado el por qué de sus esfuerzos por ser un buen lider, buscaba que el general estuviera orgulloso de él. _(Es su padre)_ pensó esa vez. Fueron esas palabras las que mas le llegaron al corazón ya que se sintió identificada, además de que le había dado la respuesta de sus acciones; no buscaba darle honor a su familia sino que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vió al capitán Shen de camino a su tienda, un fuerte sentimiento volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. La primera vez que le había pasado pensó que se trataba de miedo o respeto; la segunda creyó que podría ser solo una atracción pasajera, después de todo era el mejor dotado del campamento; sin embargo esa atracción terminó por convertirse en lo que parecía ser amor, habían pasado tres semanas y cinco días después de todo.

Por desgracia para ella el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar provocó que se golpeara repetidas veces las mejillas… ¡casi la habían visto desnuda!

Acababa de bañarse en el lago pero, aunque sabía que era arriesgado debido a razones obvias, no pudo evitar quedarse en el agua mas de lo planeado. Por culpa de eso no se dio cuenta de que un par de soldados se habían metido al agua, para colmo uno de ellos era Kensou.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Con cuidado intentó escabullirse a travez del agua para evitar que la vieran y tambien evitar verlos porque… ¡era vergonzoso, obviamente! Lamentablemente su plan falló cuando el chico la vio._

— _¡Oye, Huang!_

 _Casi descubierta puesto que no la reconocieron, aprovechó para tratar de disimular y así salir del agua._

— _Oh, hola chicos no me di cuenta de que estaban aquí…_ — _ese comentarió confundió a los presentes, ¿Cómo que no sabía si acababan de llegar?_ — _…solo vine a asearme y como ya lo hice mejor me voy._

— _Vamos, sé que fuimos malos contigo así que al menos permitenos disculparnos._

— _(Lo haría con gusto, pero al menos dejame desaparecer de aquí.)_ — _Pensó con algo miedo; si la descubrían la mataban… literalmente._

 _Entonces se le ocurrió algo, aprovechando que se encontraba en una parte del lago donde habían varias plantas decidió simular un mordisco._

—… _vamos, no te comportes como niña._ — _Kensou no pudo seguir hablando puesto que Huang se había sobresaltado a la vez que hacía una expresión de dolor, eso le preocupó. La preocupación se transformó en susto cuando vió lo que parecía ser una serpiente en el agua_ — _¡SERPIENTE!_ — _Gritó alertando a los otros dos quienes rapidamente se subieron a la roca mas cercana y alta que encontraron. La joven sonrió, el truco le salió perfecto._

 _Aprovechando la conmoción, Xiao salió del agua tapandose con la ayuda de su caballo. Definitivamente estuvo cerca._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Xiao continuó caminando con dirección hacia el bosque, su maestro Lin la estaría esperando con un entrenamiento nuevo tras superar los anteriores, y según sus palabras este sería el mas útil pues le enseñaría a ocultar armas grandes; ¿cómo? No lo sabía, pero de eso se trataba el entrenamiento, de aprender.

A mitad del camino alcanzó a escuchar una conversación proveniente de la tienda de campaña del asesor del emperador. Inconcientemente detuvo el paso y prestó atención a la charla.

—¿Crees que ya están listos para pelear? — esa voz era del asesor. Como detestaba a ese sujeto —No durarían ni un minuto contra los hunos.

—Completaron su entrenamiento. — la voz de Shen resonó en los oídos de la joven, no podía evitar sentirse bien cada que lo oía.

—Esos jovenes tienen tanta madera de soldados como tu la tienes de capitán. — si bien no podía ver su expresión, supo que el aludido se sentía ofendido o como mínimo abrumado —Cuando el general haya oído mi informe tus tropas no llegarán al campo de batalla.

—No hemos terminado. — la expresión que usó la hizo darse cuenta que estaba molesto, y con razón.

—Mucho cuidado capitán, el general será tu padre pero yo soy el asesor del emperador. — en serio odiaba a ese sujeto —Y por cierto, ese puesto lo conseguí con mis méritos. Puedes retirarte. — dijo mientras abría la cortina para cederle el paso. De allí vio salir al capitán quien claramente estaba molesto.

—Que tenga buenas noches capitán. — saludó con respeto cuando pasó frente a ella. Se dio cuenta que no le había prestado atención por lo que supo que necesitaba unas palabras mas amigables. —Si de algo te sirve… yo creo que eres un gran capitán.

Shen se detuvo y volteó a verla, la sonrisa que le dedicó fue suficiente para darle a entender que ahora se sentía mejor. El joven continuó con su marcha dejando sola a Xiao.

La albina se quedó viendola como boba por unos minutos hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a entrenar con su maestro.

Una vez que había llegado, se encontró con Lin esperandola con una expresión que no se veía muy bonita realmente.

—Llegas tarde. ¿Qué te demoró?

—Lo lamento, pero escuché una conversación entre el capitán y el asesor.

Eso llamó la atención del veterano, si ambos estaban involucrados debía ser importante.

—¿De qué hablaban?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero decidió continuar contando la historia. Cuando terminó Lin se puso pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que llegó a un veredicto.

—Quédate a entrenar tu control del veneno, yo iré a hacer algo importante.

La joven asintió y se despidió de su maestro quien fue a la tienda del asesor. Una vez ahí se aseguró de que el hombre saliera de la tienda para entrar y buscar algo que le sirviera para cumplir su objetivo.

Al momento de entrar comenzó a tantear el lugar en busca de un papel y tinta, algo facil ya solo le faltaba escribir algo convincente y con letra neutra, si lo descubrían podría meterse en problemas.

Leyó con cuidado lo que acababa de escribir, sin embargo no le convenció ya que sonaba muy casual. Decidido a hacerlo ver mas urgente volvió a escribir otro mensaje, esta vez se veía mas prometedor por lo que lo enrolló y corrió hacia el asesor, debía convencerlo de la farsa.

Cuando encontró al asesor del emperador, se ocultó detrás de un arbol, debía sonar convincente por lo que puso su mejor cara de pánico.

—¡Señor…!— el grito tomó por sorpresa al hombre quien no reaccionó a tiempo ni para asustarse —¡… noticias del frente!

—¿Qué- qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Entrégele esto al capitán Shen, yo iré a avisar a los soldados! — dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el lago.

El asesor no entendía nada, pero se dispuso a leer la carta y su expresión cambió por completo. Corrió hacia la tienda del capitán y allí lo encontró.

—¡Capitán, noticias urgentes del general; nos necesita en el frente!

Lin escuchó todo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Xiao y llamó su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre _shifu_?

—Empaca todo Xiao, nos vamos.

 **0-0-(DOS DÍAS DE VIAJE DESPUÉS)-0-0**

Se encontraban en un paso por las montañas; transitaban cerca de pueblos y cultivos de arroz. El camino era cansado y aburrido en todos los sentidos, no surgía nunca un tema de conversación interesante… hasta que:

—Y diganme… ¿tienen alguna mujer esperándolos en casa?

La pregunta de Kensou cayó de golpe sobre el grupo, tanto así que de haber estado bebiendo agua, Xiao seguramente la habría escupido con fuerza.

—Aún no he tenido la bendición de conocer una buena mujer en mi vida, así que no. — respondió Shun, para sorpresa de varios.

—De Shion ni hablemos, no me quiero imaginar sus gustos. — dijo un soldado, provocando que todos se alejaran del cocinero por puro instinto.

—¡HEY!

Las risas llenaron el camino, aunque se trataba de un tema de conversación incómodo para la única mujer en la tropa, Xiao debía admitir que fue una buena forma de calmar el ambiente, siempre y cuando no le dirigieran la palabra.

—Por mi parte, hay una chica con rostro de angel y una voz de diosa, esperando mi regreso triunfal en el pueblo que es mi hogar. — dijo Kensou a modo de poesía, ganandose la admiración de muchos ahí, excepto por uno.

—¿Te refieres a la extranjera de nombre raro que te ignora cada vez que le coqueteas? — las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Xiao comenzó a reir; no le sorprendía que ese chico arruinara sus intentos de cortejo, aún así sentía algo de envidia pues solo alguien tan atento como él sería merecedor de una joven como la que acababa de describir.

—Tu tranquilo soldado, seguro que cuando volvamos con el triunfo esa joven caerá rendida a tus pies.

La voz del capitan resonó en los oídos de todos, pero en lugar de sentirse intimidados por su repentina aparición, comenzaron a vitorear. Era cierto, una vez volvieran victoriosos sus mujeres les darían su corazón por su valentía.

Xiao se sentía algo incómoda, pero las palabras de su capitán le llegaron al corazón, no por el mismo motivo que los demás soldados, sino que sintió la sabiduría en su voz. No supo por cuanto tiempo fue, pero se le quedó viendo como tonta por un buen rato.

Shen por su parte, se sentía algo incómodo ya que podía sentir la mirada de "Huang" sobre él, y cada vez que volteaba a verlo éste desviaba la mirada. Con tal de confirmar una duda que lo invadía desde hacía unos cuantos días decidió retroceder y hablar con él.

—Huang…

—¿Ca-capitán? — preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Aprovechando el tema de conversación de los soldados… ¿tu tienes a alguien especial esperando en tu hogar? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Xiao no sabía que responder, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener a alguien así; quien mas se acercaba a tener esa descripción era su hermano pero el amor que tenía hacia él era como el de cualquier hermana. ¿Pero un amor romántico? Nunca tuvo esa suerte. Miró al capitán Shen nuevamente y sintió un ardor en sus mejillas que la obligó a desviar nuevamente la mirada.

—Aparte de mi familia, no tengo a nadie realmente. — respondió con sinceridad —¿Y usted capitán?, ¿tiene a alguien especial de regreso a su hogar?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo respondió honestamente con un:

—No, la verdad no tengo a nadie así. — dijo antes de volver al frente de la caravana dejando a Xiao "en visto".

Algo que Shen no entendía en absoluto era el por qué su corazón comenzaba a latir con tal intensidad cada vez que se acercaba a "Huang", podía ser simplemente un gran aprecio hacia su posible amistad pero…

— _(¿Y si es algo diferente?)_ — apenas pensó eso se abofeteó con fuerza, no podía estar pensando en una estupidez como esa: ¿enamorado de uno de sus hombres?, ¿¡De un hombre!?

Lo que Shen no sabía era que Lin lo había visto abofetearse, dándole una pista de lo que sucedía.

— _(Si las cosas salen bien, ¿será posible revelarle la verdad solo a é? Tal vez así su mente se calme.)_ — su mente divagó pensando en las posibilidades de la situación, tal vez una relación romántica podría ayudar a Xiao a sanar su propio corazón; el problema era: ¿Cómo? Ya pensaría en eso.

Las voces de los soldados continuaban sonando en el camino, todos hablaban de lo mismo, de mujeres. Sin embargo, las voces se apagaron al llegar al pueblo y presenciar un cuadro horrible: Casas destruídas por el fuego, flechas y armas tiradas por todas partes y cenizas cubriendo los cuerpos de inocentes.

—Busquen sobrevivientes. — ordenó Shen antes de comenzar la busqueda por su cuenta.

Los soldados comenzaron a buscar entre los escombros y la nieve con la esperanza de, por lo menos escuchar una respiración leve.

Xiao buscó por su parte, entró a una casa que parecía ser la única que había soportado la destrucción puesto que sus paredes se mantenían firmes aún con la falta de un techo. Dentro se encontró con una muñeca al lado de varias cenizas. Horrorizada se imaginó lo que ocurrió y no pudo evitar abrazar el pequeño juguete tratando de calmar su miedo y su dolor.

Shen se acercó a "Huang" luego de verlo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—No lo entiendo. Mi padre debería esar aquí.

—¡Capitán! — como oyendo sus palabras, Lin llamó la atención de su superior tras ver una escena preocupante. El rubio se acercó al asesino y vió horrorizado los cuerpos de las tropas de su padre, todos muertos. Uno de sus hombres se le acercó, traía un casco en las manos.

—El general. — dijo con pesar mientras le entregaba el casco del hombre caído en batalla.

Shen se alejó hacia el borde de un precipicio, clavó su espada al suelo y sobre ésta colocó el casco de su padre a modo de tumba ofreciéndole una reverencia de respeto. Xiao lo observaba desde la distancia, comprendía su dolor pues su hermano agonizaba y tarde o temprano se iría de este mundo. Algo insegura, decidió acercarsele con tal de consolarlo, o por lo menos darle su mas sincero pésame.

—Lo lamento. — no se molestó en ocultar voz, no se daría cuenta pero lo mejor era ser sincera en todo sentido durante ese momento, realmente lamentaba la pérdida del general… la pérdida del padre de Shen.

El rubio se levantó, miró a "Huang", apoyó su mano sobre su hombro acompañando éste gesto con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Con el ánimo levemente renovado, Shen se subió a su caballo dispuesto a guiar a sus tropas.

—Los hunos se desplazan rápido. Haremos mejor tiempo a la ciudad imperial por el Paso Tung Shao. — miró a sus hombres, todos decaídos y asustados, el sabía que era peligroso pero era la única opción —Somos la última esperanza del emperador. ¡VAMONOS!

Tras esas palabras de aliento, la tropa se encaminó al Paso Tung Shao dispuestos a detener a los Hunos, sin embargo Xiao se quedó un rato frente a la "tumba" del general, se arrodilló y colocó la muñeca al pie de la espada. Tras esto se fue con el resto de la tropa.

Realmente odiaba lo que estaba viviendo… la desolación de la guerra.

 **.**

 **Fin capítulo 05**

 **.**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO!**

 **Me demoré mucho en escribir esto por dos motivos: mala organización de mi tiempo y falta de ganas. Pero ya volví y trataré de trabajar mas rápido, si no me equivoco me faltan tres capítulos para terminar esta historia.**

 **Continúan las votaciones:**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Chau.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas horas medio mundo.**

 **Éste capítulo es acción y revelación.**

 **Comencemos directo al punto.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6: "Las máscaras caen"**

 **.**

Las tropas caminaban con rumbo a la capital, mas sin embargo sus ánimos no eran muy positivos. La imagen de destrucción y muerte que les había dejado el pueblo anterior les quedó muy grabado en sus mentes.

Quienes mas afectados se encontraban eran Shen y Xiao, uno por la pérdida directa de su padre y la otra por el temor de sufrir algo similar. Era oficial, odiaba la guerra.

La caminata silenciosa se extendió por unas horas, se encontraban cerca del pie de una montaña cuando de repente…

"PSHUUUUUUUU- PUM"

Uno de los cañones salió disparado de la carreta. Xiao, quien estaba a cargo del transporte volteó su mirada al interior del mismo, allí vio a Kensou y Shun igual de sorprendidos, con la diferencia de que el primero le mandó la culpa al peliverde señalandolo, demostrando así quien era el verdadero responsable.

Tanto Shun como Xiao lo miraron con mala cara, era imposible librarse de la culpa con un acto tan infantil como señalar a otro, pero el momento no duró pues el capitán Shen apareció exigiendo una explicación.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ninguno de los tres sabía que responder, dos de ellos no sabían que había pasado y el otro no quería por cobarde.

—Eeh…— Xiao intentó buscar una respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

—¡Acaban de dar nuestra posición! — gritó el superior sumamente molesto —Ahora…

El impacto de una flecha lo interrumpió, tomando por sorpresa a todo el pelotón. Inmediatamente, varias flechas comenzaron a caer siendo acompañadas por gritos de guerra… los Hunos sabían que estaban ahí.

—¡Dispersense! — ordenó el capitán con un tono levemente desesesperado luego de quitarse la flecha del hombro.

Inmediatamente todos los soldados comenzaron a correr por varias direcciones. Xiao apenas podía moverse puesto que tenía que guiar a su caballo junto a la carreta de munición. Como si fuese por mala suerte, flechas incendiarias dieron de lleno con el cargamento; tanto Xiao como Shen se dieron cuenta y este último dio una orden.

—Salven los cañones.

No podían arriesgarse a perder la artillería pesada, la necesitaban justo para una ocasión como la que estaban viviendo.

Los soldados comenzaron a sacar todos los cañones que podían mientras la joven mantenía firme al caballo quien estaba asustado debido al fuego.

Una vez sacaron la mayoría, Xiao sacó su espada para liberar al animal de la carreta y así montar lejos de la explosión, cosa que sirvió en gran medida puesto que la onda expansiva no les afectó tanto.

Desde una zona estratégica, los cañones eran disparados contra la montaña donde se ocultaban los arqueros enemigos.

—¡FUEGO!

El olor a pólvora abundaba cada que una mecha se consumía para luego provocar un disparo certero hacia los Hunos.

Los disparos continuaron hasta que el silencio reinó la montaña.

—¡No usen aún este cañon! — ordenó Shen antes de que Lin disparase el último que quedaba, necesitaba asegurarse de algo.

El humo levantado por la pólvora se iba disipando, pasando de ser una niebla negra a un simple manto transparente de color gris. Todos miraban con atención a la cima del campo de batalla, esperando que apareciese algo que indicara, tal vez su victoria. Por desgracia, la silueta de Shan Yu surgió de la polvareda, montado a caballo y en compañía de su halcón, sonreía con seguridad y prepotencia. Entonces, el miedo se apoderó de los corazones de los chinos, pues miles de Hunos salieron de detrás de su lider, todos dispuestos a pelear contra los soldados.

—Prepárense para luchar…— dijo Shen en vista de que era la única opción —… Si morimos, moriremos con honor.

Todos los soldados sacaron sus armas, todos con duda y miedo, pero dispuestos a entregar sus vidas de ser necesario.

—Lin… apunta el cañón a Shan Yu.

El veterano obedeció, colocó el objeto de forma que el líder de los Hunos recibiera todo el impacto de la explosión.

Xiao por otra parte, pudo divisar algo en el reflejo de su espada: la punta de la montaña. Observó nuevamente hacia esa dirección y se percató de algo… una avalancha acabaría con todo el ejército Huno, solo necesitaba provocar una caída de nieve… y el cañón sería útil.

Rapidamente tomó el objeto, sorprendiendo tanto a su maestro como a su capitán cuando se puso a correr en dirección al ejército enemigo.

—¡Huang, regresa! — gritó Shen con total desesperación, no entendía que era lo que pretendía hacer, pero no quería averiguarlo así que comenzó a correr para detenerlo —¡Detente, Huang!

Xiao no le hizo caso, una vez estuvo a la distancia correcta se colocó de forma que el cañón diera en el blanco, ahora solo quedaba encender la mecha. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Shan Yu se acercara con velocidad significaba un buen golpe de presión sobre ella, no podía provocar una buena chispa y para colmo, un halcón la empujó haciéndola perder las piedras para encender el fuego.

Desesperada, comenzó a buscar entre la nieve sin éxito. Por suerte recordó algo que le había enseñado su maestro hacía unas cuantas noches.

Inmediatamente optó por sacar un par de cuchillos y comenzó a chocarlos y frotarlos entre sí, las chispas eran pequeñas pero al menos llegaron a la mecha, esta se encendió algo tarde pero alcanzó a rozar a Shan Yu quien acababa de llegar hacia ella.

El misil siguió su curso hasta la punta de la montaña, Xiao alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Kensou gritandole:

—¿Fallaste?, ¿Cómo pudiste fallar? Estaba a un metro de ti.

La explosión resonó en el lugar, siendo seguida por una gigantesca avalancha.

Shan Yu vió la sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro del soldado frente a él, dirigió su mirada hacia sus espaldas y lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejó horrorizado: una inmensa cantidad de nieve caía sobre su ejército enterrándolo bajo la montaña. Furioso atacó al responsable causándole un corte profundo en el abdomen. Por suerte, la herida no le impidió a la joven de cabellos blancos correr lejos de la avalancha, tomando de la mano a su capitán quien se encontraba cerca; tenían poco tiempo antes de que la nieve llegara a ellos por lo que debían apurarse.

La nieve cubrió a Shan Yu bajo su blanco color y el general huno se hundió junto a sus hombres.

Uno de los caballos, como poseído por algun ente paranormal, se liberó de sus ataduras y comenzó a galopar con velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Xiao, la peliblanca necesitaba una montura para escapar. Rapidamente, Xiao se subió al animal y trató de alcanzar a Shen, por desgracia la fuerza de la avalancha era tanta que no pudieron mantener el agarre lo suficiente siendo cubiertos por el frío abrazo de la nieve.

Tras unos segundos de intensa lucha contra la corriente, Xiao pudo salir junto a su caballo mientras iban en dirección contraria de la avalancha. Inconcientemente volteó su mirada hacia atrás y allí vio a Shen, aparentemente sin fuerzas para moverse.

Con un sentimiento de desesperación emprendió camino hacia el rubio con el objetivo de salvarlo; no sabía si era respeto, amistad o amor, pero lo que si sabía era que no dejaría que su capitán muriera por su culpa **(recordemos que ella provocó la avalancha).**

Mientras tanto, los demás soldados los buscaban listos para salvarlos por medio de una soga guiada por una flecha. Mientras que Shun servía de base junto a Lin, Shion hacía de apoyo para Kensou quien sería el que dispararía la flecha.

—¿Puedes verlos?

El mas joven vigiló con cuidado un punto en específico y allí los vio: "Huan" se encontraba cargando al capitan Shen quien se encontraba inconciente.

—Si. — dijo antes de apuntar con cuidado. La cuerda se tensó y disparó —Perfecto, ahora solo hay que tirar…— por desgracia para todos, el castaño no alcanzó a agarrar la soga antes de que esta saliera completamente disparada hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos.

—Que bruto. — se alcanzó a escuchar por parte del veterano asesino.

Por suerte, la flecha llegó hacia su destino, Xiao la vio y rapidamente comenzó a atar al caballo, repetiría el truco con la esperanza de que la flecha llegara hacia donde se suponía que estarían los soldados, debía darse prisa pues estaban a pocos metros de un precipicio. Afortunadamente alcanzó a lanzar la flecha cuando comenzaban a caer.

— _(Rezo porque esta flecha pueda salvarnos.)_

 **0-(CON LOS SOLDADOS)-0**

El pobre de Kensou seguía lamentando su error.

—Dejé que se me resbalara de las manos. — decía con pesar y vergüenza, observó sus manos, sus manos que no servían para nada, sus manos que eran débiles y lentas, sus manos que ahora tenían una flecha… espera, ¿Qué?

De repente el castaño sintió como era arrastrado con fuerza hacia el precipicio, rapidamente los demás soldados se abalanzaron hacia él con el objetivo de tirar, aparentemente la flecha la había lanzado "Huang" por lo que debían poner todo su esfuerzo en llevarlo hacia tierras altas. Continuaron jalando hasta que, para alivio de todos "Huang" y el capitán Shen habían llegado arriba con caballo y todo; estaban agotados por el esfuerzo, pero había valido la pena.

—Apartense, déjenlos respirar.

Ambos recuperaron el aire, y con eso el rubio volvió a ser conciente; se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y se dirigió al peliblanco.

—Huang… — respiró con algo de dificultad —… eres el hombre mas loco que he conocido. — dijo con un tono de regaño que hizo avergonzarse a Xiao, hasta que el rubio cambió su expresión —Y por eso te debo la vida. Desde ahora tienes mi confianza. — terminó de decir mientras le dedicaba una mirada de verdadera amistad y respeto, algo que no pudo evitar que Xiao sintiera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, era oficial: se había enamorado de su capitán.

—¡Tres hurras por Huang, el mas valiente de todos!

—¡Eres el rey de la montaña!

Los gritos de alegría de los soldados llegaban a los oídos de la albina, se sentía bien recibir elogios de esa clase, finalmente se sentía valorada. Por desgracia un dolor muy agudo invadió sus sentidos cuando intentó levantarse cosa que preocupó a los demás, especialmente a su superior. Se fijaron en la herida que tenía en el abdomen, producto del ataque de Shan Yu.

—Está herido, ¡Traigan ayuda! — ordenó Shen antes de centrar su atención hacia el joven peliblanco quien comenzaba a perder la conciencia debido a la pérdida de sangre —Huang, resiste…

Su vista comenzaba a fallar y los colores se iban desvaneciendo, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y conciencia alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Shen.

—… resiste.

Entonces, cayó inconciente.

 **0-(DOS HORAS DESPUÉS)-0**

Todos se encontraban preocupados por lo que pudiese pasar. Habían logrado contactar a un doctor **(que sepa Dios de donde salió)** pero aún era improbable que su amigo pudiese salvarse, el esfuerzo intenso sumado a la herida no habían ayudado a que el corte sanara con facilidad.

Shen estaba inquieto, caminaba de un lado a otro. Al igual que hace unos días, sentía la necesidad de cuidar de "Huang", no sabía porque pero no le importaba, solo quería ver que estuviera bien.

En eso estaba cuando el doctor salió de la tienda de campaña, éste le pidió al capitán que se acercara para decirle algo al oído, los demás vieron la escena y se extrañaron al ver la reacción de su superior ¿Qué le había dicho?

Shen por su parte entró a la tienda, ¿sería cierto lo que el doctor le dijo? Tenía que confirmarlo. Una vez adentro lo vió, algo cansado pero no demasiado como para no percatarse de su presencia. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, el albino le sonrió antes de sentarse… revelando por desgracia la verdad: sus senos cubiertos por vendas sacaban a relucir una figura curveada y femenina que, sumado al rostro delicado de la joven confirmaba todo… se trataba de una mujer.

Xiao se percató tarde y trató de cubrirse, pero era inutil.

—Puedo explicarlo. — comenzó a hablar. Shen por su parte seguía sorprendido, ¿realmente una mujer lo había engañado?

En ese momento Xi Fu entró y vio horrorizado a la joven.

—Es cierto. — enojado tomó a Xiao del brazo dispuesto a sacarla de la tienda.

—Shen…— la joven intentó llamar nuevamente su atención pero de nada sirvió.

—Sabía que había algo raro en ti… — dijo el acesor imperial mientras le quitaba el nudo del cabello revelando el cabello ligeramente largo —Una mujer. — todos se sorprendieron por la revelación. Xi Fu empujó a la joven provocando que cayera en la nieve —Serpiente traidora.

Cansada de ese maltrato, la peliblanca respondio al insulto con otra verdad —Mi nombre es Xiao. — nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia Shen —Lo hice para salvar a mi hermano.

Esas palabras alivianaron la expresión de confusión por parte del rubio, recordaba la vez que se conocieron, ella había dicho exactamente lo mismo, que había ocupado el lugar de su hermano debido a una enfermedad que éste sufría.

—¡Alta traición! — continuó diciendo Xi Fu.

—No era mi intención llegar a tanto.

—¡La peor de las deshonras!

—Era la única forma. Deben creerme.

Shen observó a la joven peliblanca y lo único que vió en sus ojos era honestidad, sin embargo el recuerdo de los últimos días que había pasado forjando una amistad con Huang, quien en realidad se trataba de Xiao Lon, comenzaban a provocar una ligera duda en su mente.

—Capitán…

La voz de Xi Fu exigía una respuesta por parte del rubio. Shen dudó por un momento pero sabía lo que debía hacer, se acercó al caballo de Xiao y sacó la espada de su funda, todos sabían lo que haría.

Xiao miró a sus amigos esperando que hicieran algo, pero el acesor imperial no se los permitió; dirigió su mirada hacia su maestro, Lin… pero este solo la miraba con una expresión seria, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que significaban esos ojos: "Yo te entrené, pero éste es tu problema, no el mío". La joven miró nuevamente hacia Shen quien se acercaba con la espada en alto, entonces recordó lo que Línghún le había dicho, que moriría si la descubrían; bajó la cabeza esperando sentir el filo de la espada… pero lo que oyó fue el sonido del metal cayendo en la nieve. Extrañada vio a su superior mirandola con una expresión seria pero dificil de traducir.

—Te doy vida por vida… he pagado mi deuda. — dijo mencionando la deuda que le debía por haberlo salvado de la avalancha —¡Vámonos! — ordenó de inmediato, debían ir a la capital para anunciar su victoria contra los Hunos.

—Pero usted tiene que…— Xi Fu no entendía lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo podía perdonar la vida de una mujer que había cometido un acto de traición?

—He dicho… vamonos. — Contestó Shen con una mirada furiosa, no quería hablar mas del tema.

Los soldados desarmaron la tienda de campaña y comenzaron la caminata hacia la ciudad imperial dejando a Xiao con sus pertenencias, su caballo y algo de comida.

Cuando el silencio reinó la montaña, Xiao sabía que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era simplemente irse devuelta a su casa. Pero antes debía calentarse un poco por lo que encendió una fogata y se abrigó lo mas que pudo.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, una corriente fría la cubrió, una corriente que conocía bastante bien y que le provocaba un escalofrío diferente al de la nieve.

—Te fallé Linghún. — dijo decepcionada de si misma.

—Eso nadie lo niega.

—Nunca debí salir de mi casa. — sus propias palabras servían como un regaño, incluso cuando la debilidad se apoderaba de su voz.

—Vamos, lo hiciste para salvar a tu hermano. — el guardián trató de consolarla —No sabías que en el proceso podrías deshonrarlo a él, a tus ancestros… y que perderías a tus amigos… y por lo visto al hombre que amas. — esa última parte caló profundo en el corazón de la joven pues tenía razón, había arriesgado todo, incluso lo nuevo que le había pasado y lo había perdido todo.

—Tal vez no lo hice por mi hermano…— comenzó a cuestionar sus propias acciones —Tal vez quería probar que podía ser alguien…— tomó su casco y se miró reflejada en él —… para que al verme en el espejo viera mi propio valor. — sin embargo, sus propias palabras no sirvieron para convencerse —Pero me equivoqué, no veo nada. — dijo antes de tirar su casco a un lado al sentirse decepcionada de su propio reflejo.

Linghún la miró con algo de pena, no pudo evitar recordar una situación similar… con Huang Lon.

—"Sigh" La verdad es que los dos somos un fracaso…— comenzó a hablar — Tus ancestros no me enviaron, ni siquiera me quieren. — esas palabras sorprendieron ligeramente a Xiao, pero lo siguiente si que no se lo esperaba —En realidad… yo fui un amigo de tu tatarabuelo, Huang Lon. El estaba en una situación de vida o muerte y yo estaba involucrado, solo había una forma de que uno saliera con vida: que uno se sacrificara por que el otro pudiera escapar. — Xiao escuchaba con atención, intuía lo que venía —Sin dudarlo yo salí corriendo luego de que tu tatarabuelo se ofreció como distracción. Fui un cobarde. A partir de ese momento estuve vagando por el bosque como un espíritu tras mi muerte. Tu familia no me aceptó nuevamente como su amigo y me condenaron a la soledad eterna… hasta que tu apareciste. — la joven se vio interesada al verse mencionada —Tus intenciones eran similares a las de Huang pues, tu arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a un ser querido, y yo la arriesgué para salvarme a mi mismo… al menos tu intención fue buena. Es por eso que me decidí por ayudarte, para que no cometieras mi mismo error.

Por suerte, esas últimas palabras la hicieron sentir mejor. Sin embargo, Xiao era conciente de una cosa: tenía que volver.

—Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar a mi familia. — se detuvo un poco antes de finalizar —Vamos a casa.

—Si, esto no será agradable. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. — la miró con una expresión de cariño comparable a la de un padre — Te lo prometo.

 **0-0-(CERCA DE AHÍ)-0-0**

Un halcón sobrevolaba la montaña, muy cerca de los restos del ejército Huno. No hallaba señales de vida pues la nieve había acabado con todo rastro humano… o eso se creyó.

Una mano salió de entre los restos cosa que el ave distinguió. De la nieve surgió Shan Yu, quien apenas se veía afectado físicamente por la avalancha; sin embargo, el impacto emocional que le dejó el ver a todo su ejército diesmado lo impulsó a lanzar un grito de frustración que resonó por toda la montaña, grito que alcanzó a ser escuchado por Xiao Lon.

Seguido de eso, cinco soldados Hunos sobrevivientes salieron de los restos del ejército, los seis mas fuertes habían sobrevivido, y los seis se dirigirían a la ciudad imperial para acabar con el emperador.

La escena fue vista por Xiao quien, preocupada se dirigió hacia su caballo con intenciones de advertir al emperador.

—Tu casa está hacia allá. — dijo Linghún señalando al lado contrario a la vez que adivinaba las intenciones de la joven.

—Tengo que avisarle a Shen. — respondió ella con decisión en su voz.

—Sabes que puedes morir si los enfrentas, incluso con apoyo.

Xiao miró al espíritu con una sola duda:

—¿Quieres que cometa tu error?, ¿acaso quieres que huya?

Linghún sonrió orgulloso.

—Eso es lo que quería oir. ¡Ve por ellos y salva a China! — gritó eufórico antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Xiao emprendió viaje hacia la ciudad imperial sobre su caballo. Tenía una sola oportunidad de impedir el ataque y se aseguraría de no cometer ningún error.

— _(Espero que por favor confíes en mi, Shen)_ — fue lo único que pensó en todo el camino hacia la capital.

.

 **Fin capítulo 6.**

 **.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el mas largo de todo el fic por lo que tardaré en traerlo (solo espero que no tanto.)**

 **Candidatos próximos:**

 **La sirenita (Athena y Kensou)**

 **Enredados (Billy Kane y B. Jenet)**

 **La Bella y la Bestia (Iori y Leona)**

 **Sin nada mas que decir. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Chau.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas horas medio mundo.**

 **¡ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!**

 **Como prometí, será el más largo de todo el fic en particular (o esa es la idea).**

 **Sin nada mas que agregar… ¡A DARLE!**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7: "El gran enfrentamiento"**

 **.**

La ciudad imperial estaba de fiesta, celebraban la victoria contra los invasores Hunos. Los cometas sobrevolaban la ciudad siendo acompañados por el sonido de la música.

Los ciudadanos se encontraban felices y disfrutaban del desfile, las sonrisas cubrían los rostros de la gente. Pero no todos estaban igual.

Los soldados caminaban todos cabizbajos, los eventos de la guerra y la sorpresa de "Huang" habían sido suficientes como para borrar todo rastro de sonrisa que pudiesen tener en ese momento.

Shen no podía dejar de pensar en Xiao Lon, aún le afectaba el hecho de haber sido engañado por una mujer, no era su orgullo el problema sino que las emociones que había comenzado a sentir durante las últimas semanas habían comenzado a cobrar forma y sentido. Por desgracia, su orgullo como capitán pudo mas y terminó por actuar despectivo hacia la joven de cabellos blancos.

— _(Creo que fue un poco cruel el haberla dejado allí.)_ — pensaba con un sentimiento de culpa — _(Espero que se encuentre bien.)_

Entonces, como si hubiese sido invocada, Xiao aparece repentinamente en el festival. Haciendo uso de la vista se dispone a buscar a Shen, cuando lo encuentra se dirige hacia él.

—Shen…

El llamado de atencion funcionó, el rubio voltea a verla sorprendido de que se encontrara ahí… felíz de verla a salvo, pero algo molesto por ver que no regresó a su hogar.

—Xiao. — exclama levemente sorprendido de verla ahí. Un sentimiento de calma se esparce por su cuerpo al ver su rostro a salvo pero sabe que no puede dejarse llevar por esas emociones, es un soldado… es un hombre, y debe actuar como tal.

—Los Hunos sobrevivieron, están en la ciudad. — dijo la joven tratando de advertirle del peligro que corrían el Emperador y su gente, sin embargo no fue escuchada.

—Tu no puedes estar aquí, vete a casa.

—Shen, yo los ví en la montaña, ¡tienes que creerme!

—¿Y por qué he de creerte?

La pregunta de Shen estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados… entre ellos estaba la desconfianza. Despues de todo, ¿Quién confiaría en alguien que ya lo engañó antes? Y no se trataba de cualquier engaño, había mentido sobre su identidad, traicionó su confianza al ocultarle una verdad tan importante como lo era su nombre.

Xiao se enojó con las palabras del hombre por lo que decidió confrontarlo de forma aún mas directa; se colocó delante de él y lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué otra razón regresaría? Dijiste que confiabas en "Huang", ¿Por qué Xiao es diferente? — preguntó sintiendose ofendida por el hecho de que el hombre a quien mas admiraba, aparte de su hermano, dudara de ella; despues de todo ¿Qué diferencia había entre Huang y Xiao? Eran la misma persona pero con nombre diferente, no tenía motivos para dudar de su palabra. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Shen simplemente pasó de ella, como ignorándola. En cambio, Xiao no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y decidió advertir a los demás soldados —Habran bien los ojos, se que están aquí. — dijo antes de irse y mezclarse entre la multitud.

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar siendo acompañados por las luces de fuegos artificiales, el cielo se pintaba de cientos de colores y el pueblo de China celebraba con alegría y orgullo.

Mientras Shen y los soldados subían las escaleras, todos parecían estar serenos, pero en realidad tenían la guardia bien en alto pues creían en las palabras de Xiao, sobre todo Shen quien observaba disimuladamente a su alrededor. Curiosamente, comenzaba a desconfiar de la caravana disfrazada de dragón que iba detrás de él, despues de todo estaba sospechosamente cerca suyo. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso, por el momento debía mantener las apariencias para no levantar sospechas.

Los tambores dejaron de sonar al igual que los colores en el cielo **(referencia)** desaparecían por completo, para luego escucharse el sonido de un Gong resonar por todo el gigantesco patio del palacio. Cuando el eco se disipó por completo, el Emperador habló.

—¡Hijos míos, el cielo le ha sonreído a nuestro gran imperio!, ¡China dormirá a salvo esta noche gracias a nuestros valientes guerreros!

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras, Xiao intentaba advertir a los ciudadanos del peligro que el Emperador corría; por desgracia nadie le hacía caso.

—Nadie me escucha.

—¿Eh?, perdón, ¿dijiste algo? — dijo Linghún apareciendo de repente.

—¡Linghún!

—Recuerda que has vuelto a ser una chica.

Esas palabras le recordaron la sociedad en la que vivía, nadie le haría caso mientras se viera como una mujer. Tenía que planear un movimiento diferente.

Mientras tanto frente al Emperador, Shen se dispuso a hablar.

—Majestad, presento ante usted la espada de Shan Yu.

El anciano monarca se dirigió al joven capitán.

—Sé lo que representa para usted, Capitán Woo. Su padre estaría muy orgulloso. — dijo antes de tomar la espada, el era conciente de lo que el joven capitán había perdido por la guerra, por eso aceptaría el tributo. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos un halcón apareció y se llevó el objeto lejos hacia el techo del palacio donde lo dejó caer; una de las estatuas se movió para agarrarla del mango, era Shan Yu. Las palabras de Xiao ahora se confirmaban con su presencia.

Sorpresivamente, de la caravana disfrazada salieron los cinco Hunos restantes atacando a Shen y llevandose al Emperador dentro de su propio castillo. Ni el capitán ni sus hombres pudieron hacer nada para impedir el secuestro.

Usando una de las estatuas comenzaron a golpear la puerta con el objetivo de tirarla abajo, sin embargo la puerta era muy grande y resistente como para romperla con facilidad. Xiao observaba todo con una expresion preocupada.

—Jamás llegaran al Emperador a tiempo. — dijo antes de mirar a su alrededor en busca de una entrada alternativa, y una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando la encontró.

Los soldados continuaban golpeando con la estatua hasta que un silbido los detuvo, era Xiao quien los miraba segura de lo que hacía.

—Soldados, tengo una idea. — dijo ella antes de irse hacia un costado el palacio. Los hombres se miraron entre sí antes de proceder a seguirla, Shen simplemente se quedó mirando, ¿era prudente seguirla y confiar en ella igual que los demás lo hacían?, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? ¡claro que era lo correcto!

Kensou y Shion comenzaron a vestirse con ropa de mujer por orden de Xiao quien les había pedido que se disfrazaran junto a ella; era parte del plan así que no dijeron nada. El plan era que tres "concubinas" distraerían a los guardias Hunos, luego Lin eliminaría a uno de ellos y Shun se abriría paso para salvar al Emperador. Pero lo primero era subir las columnas y para eso usarían telas de la misma forma en que ella usó los medallones en el campamento. Sin embargo, todos se soprendieron al ver que el capitán Shen se les unió al plan. Xiao le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, estaba feliz de que él realmente esté confiando en ella.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que salvar al Emperador.

Tras esas palabras, todos comenzaron a subir no solo al palco del palacio, sino tambien hacia la gloria.

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Debemos ser cual veloz torrente.**

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón.**

 **(Hombres ser)**

 **Violentos como un fuego ardiente.**

 **Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.**

 **0-(EN EL BALCÓN)-0**

El Emperador era llevado casi a rastras hacia donde todo el pueblo de China pudiera verlo. El no temía a la muerte, se mantendría firme hasta el último de sus suspiros. Entonces apareció de la nada el responsable de todo: Shan Yu, quien a modo de broma expresó un pequeño "Bu".

—Cuiden la entrada. — dijo a los hombres que "escoltaron" al Emperador se fueron a acatar la orden de su lider.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en el balcón el enorme enemigo de la nación comenzó a intimidar al anciano monarca… o esa era la idea.

—Tu ejército y tu muralla cayeron, y ahora es tu turno. Reverenciame. — sus palabras estaban llenas de soberbia y seguridad, pero a la vez repletas de cobardía al exigir un privilegio que no obtendría a la fuerza.

Mientras tanto, los guardias cerraron las puertas con el objetivo de evitar cualquier posible rescate; sin embargo no cayeron en cuenta de que un pequeño grupo se preparaba para llevar a cabo dicho rescate.

Xiao volvió a ocultarse luego de verificar la cantidad de guardias que había en la puerta, y efectivamente eran cinco, solo tenían que deshacerse de ellos y el rescate sería mas facil.

—Muy bien, ¿hay preguntas? — se dirigió a sus compañeros "concubinas", necesitaba asegurarse de que tuvieran bien asimilado el plan.

No hubo dudas hasta que Shion abrió la boca.

—¿Me veo gordo con este vestido? — como respuesta recibió una bofetada.

Los hunos vigilaban con cuidado el lugar hasta que oyeron pasos venir de uno de los pasillos.

—¿Quién anda ahí? — su pregunta fue respondida con tres presencias femeninas caminando hacia ellos.

—Concubinas. — dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente su hermano, bajandole el arma al no ver ningun peligro aparente.

—Pues la de la derecha es fea. — dijo refiriendose a Kensou quien se seguía preguntando por qué él tenía que disfrazarse tambien.

El halcón, que tambien vigilaba, alcanzó a ver a Shun y al capitán escondidos en el pasillo, pero antes de dar algún tipo de alarma fue atrapado y eliminado por Lin quien haciendo uso de sus habilidades de espía y asesino logró ubicarse sobre los guardias, listo para un ataque sorpresa; ataque que se veía comprometido por la torpesa de Shion quien dejó caer una de las manzanas que servían como complemento para el disfraz, levantando sospechas en los Hunos.

—¿Qué demonios…?— intentó preguntar el arquero del grupo, pero fue interrumpido por el asesino quien apareció detrás de el y lo eliminó definitivamente.

Aprovechando la sorpresa, los tres disfrazados atacaron a los guardias mas cercanos y tomando sus armas.

—¡Chicos, ahora! — gritó Xiao avisando al capitán y a Shun que avanzaran a la siguiente parte del plan: el rescate. El joven peliverde tacleó a uno de los guardias que se estaba por levantar, abriendo así el paso al rubio para poder ir hacia el balcón.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Shan Yu seguía tratando de forzar al Emperador su rendición.

—Ya estoy cansado de tu arrogancia. ¡Reverenciame! — dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su espada… pero el anciano se mantenía inmutable ante su amenaza.

—El viento puede soplar fuerte, pero la montaña no lo reverencia. — dijo el monarca haciendo alusión a su propio estatus como si de una poderosa montaña se tratase. Esto solo enfureció al líder de los Hunos.

—Entonces te arrodillarás en pedazos. — dijo antes de atacarlo, pero fue interceptado por Shen quien comenzó a darle pelea con su espada.

El combate no duró mucho: una finta fallida que provocó la pérdida del arma del rubio, seguida de un golpe a la mandíbula del Huno para finalizar con un combate en el suelo que terminó con Shen inmovilizando a Shan Yu del brazo. Justo en ese momento llegaron Xiao y los demás.

—Shun' ei , llévate al Emperador. — dijo Xiao mientras se encargaba de preparar el escape del balcón.

—Lo siento majestad. — dijo el joven soldado antes de tomar al monarca y llevárselo hacia una cuerda sobre la que bajó deslizándose con ayuda de una tela.

Shan Yu vió lo que ocurría y un grito desesperado con forma de "No" se escapó de sus labios, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de acabar con el Emperador de China y no lo iba a permitir. Se liberó de su captor propinandole un fuerte cabezazo que de seguro le dejaría una buena contusión al rubio antes de lanzarlo lejos de él.

Xiao observaba todo y por cada golpe que Shen recibía a ella tambien le dolía, pero no podía dejar que Shan Yu alcanzara a los demás, ignoró la voz de Kensou que la llamaba a bajar y se concentró en buscar algo para cortar la cuerda, el lider Huno se acercaba cada vez mas y tenía cada vez menos tiempo; entonces recordó que tenía algo guardado bajo la manga… literalmente. Un filo salió de su manga derecha y procedió a dar un golpe directo a la cuerda justo antes de que Shan Yu alcanzara a llegar; acababa de perder su única oportunidad.

El grito de ira que se oyó proveniente del lider de los Hunos, inundó el lugar. El hombre tomó su espada y se dirigió hacia donde Shen se encontraba tirado; ahí, Xiao trataba de reanimarlo y cuando lo logró, el rubio la apartó al ver que Shan Yu se acercaba para pelear. Recibió un par de golpes antes de ser levantado por el gigantesco enemigo.

—Tu me robaste mi victoria. — dijo el Huno mientras le apuntaba con el filo de su espada. Para su sorpresa, un zapato lo golpeó en la cabeza, provocando que volteara hacia su punto de origen.

—No… yo lo hice. — dijo Xiao antes de sujetarse el cabello de forma que se viera como cuando estaba disfrazada. Esa imagen dejó a Shan Yu completamente anonadado, ¿Cómo era que una mujer se parecía tanto al…? Y ahí cayó en cuenta.

—El soldado de las montañas. — dijo reconociendo el rostro de la joven que acabó con todo su ejercito anteriormente. Ahora sabía con quien debía desquitarse.

Xiao se puso su zapato y corrió escaleras abajo buscando huír de su enemigo, no estaba en condiciones de pelear de frente por lo que necesitaba un plan. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella esperando que fuese suficiente para detener el avance de Shan Yu… el puño del hombre atravezando la madera le indicaba que debía seguir corriendo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? — preguntó Lin quien se había quedado por si acaso alguien necesitara ayuda.

—Emm…

—¿No tienes un plan? — el asesino estaba casi desesperado, era conciente de lo que pasaba y ninguno de los dos podría vencer a Shan Yu en un combate de frente.

—¿No podemos simplemente improvisar una emboscada? — dijo Xiao tratando de dar una idea… cosa que al parecer resultó.

—De acuerdo, tu lo distraes y yo lo ataco desde arriba. — respondió Lin antes de subir a la estructura del techo, mientras Xiao sacaba un par de armas de sus mangas con el objetivo de enfrentar a Shan Yu.

El imponente lider de los Hunos finalmente llegó hacia donde estaba Xiao esperándolo.

—Tal parece que se te acabaron las ideas. — dijo mientras se acercaba — ¿En serio crees que me venceras de frente? — exclamó al sentirse insultado por semejante acto de valentía y estupidez.

—En realidad no. — fue lo único que dijo la peliblanca justo antes de que Lin cayera sobre Shan Yu con la intención de asesinarlo de inmediato, sin embargo no contaron con que la fuerza del lider Huno fuese tan superior como para quitárselo de encima. La emboscada no había servido.

—Por lo visto solo se puede de frente.

Xiao le dio la razón a su maestro y procedió a bloquear la espada de su oponente justo a tiempo.

El combate se prolongó unos cuantos minutos, Shan Yu demostraba su superioridad física con facilidad provocando que los dos chinos solo pudiesen pelear a la defensiva.

—¡AAAAAH! — el grito del lider Huno resonó junto al golpe asestado contra el suelo, nuevamente había fallado en su intento por asesinar a Xiao durante el combate. Queriendo aprovechar ese momento, Lin trató de atacarlo desde el aire, pero sin necesidad de sacar la espada del suelo Shan Yu logró darle un golpe con el reverso de su brazo con lo que lo estrelló contra el muro.

—¡ _Shifu_! — Xiao vio como su maestro chocaba contra las paredes de mármol y caía inconciente al suelo; volteó a ver a su oponente y un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de ella. Había leído historias y escuchado algunas leyendas contadas por su madre en las que narraban batallas épicas, batallas donde un valiente heroe salvaba a una princesa del terror que la atormentaba en forma de villano; ahora mismo se sentía indefensa al igual que una de esas princesas y rogó con todo su corazón que alguien, por lo menos la ayudara.

—Ahora muere. — la espada de Shan Yu se levantó de su lugar, eran evidentes sus intenciones y no había nada que se lo impidiera… pero si alguien.

Shen apareció detrás del lider Huno clavándole una daga en el hombro, provocando así que soltara la espada. Aún así seguía adolorido por los golpes que había recibido antes por lo que no pudo evitar ser arrojado lejos de su alcance.

Xiao por su parte había visto la escena, y lo único que pudo sentir al verlo llegar fue alivio… alivio y gratitud pues la había salvado y devuelto las fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Shan Yu no podía mover su brazo derecho por culpa de la daga clavada en su hombro, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso, continuó peleando contra la peliblanca quien ahora contaba con el apoyo de Shen en el combate.

Mientras intercambiaban golpes, Xiao se percató con mas detalle de la herida que tenía Shan Yu: definitivamente no podía mover su brazo, lo que significaba que no podría defenderse de su lado derecho. Luego de que el rubio lanzara un golpe que alejó ligeramente al Huno, procedió a tomar una de sus dagas escondidas y se inflingió un corte a si misma en el brazo.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó el capitán al ver la sangre de Xiao impregnada en el frío metal. La joven solo sonrió.

—Solo aseguro un último golpe. — dijo antes de correr hacia Shan Yu sin poder ser frenada por Shen. Alcanzó a esquivar un corte por parte de su oponente y con dificultad logró clavarle la daga en su costado derecho antes de recibir una patada que la estrelló contra una columna.

—¡XIAO! — Shen corrió hacia la joven peliblanca con la esperanza de que por lo menos siguiera conciente… algo que aparentemente no era una realidad, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

—Esto no es suficiente para detenerme. — dijo Shan Yu mientras se sacaba el cuchillo de su costado, no le había afectado tanto como esperaban. Shen simplemente se puso enfrente de una inconciente Xiao con toda la intención de protegerla —No podrán detenerme, es mi destino conquistar…

De repente, el lider de los Hunos comenzó a sentir un ardor enorme en el lugar de la herida, pudo notar como una sensación horrible recorría sus venas y su corazón sufría un dolor tan grande que le provocaba convulsiones… no sabía como había llegado al suelo. Pudo sentir que de su boca salía espuma y lo único que su mente alcanzó a procesar fue la simple palabra de: "Veneno", lo habían envenenado.

El cuerpo inerte del hombre dejó de moverse una vez que la sangré tóxica de Xiao había completado su objetivo, Shan Yu había muerto.

Shen vió todo anonadado, no supo como había pasado eso pero agradecía que hubiese funcionado. Entonces sintió un movimiento detrás suyo que lo llevó a voltearse, era Xiao quien se levantaba algo mareada por el golpe.

—¿Funcionó?

El rubio la ayudó a levantarse, al parecer ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de su plan.

—Así parece.

—¿Qué cosa funcionó? — preguntó Lin quien acababa de despertar del golpe que había recibido rato antes.

— _Shifu,_ Shan Yu murió envenenado por mi sangre. — respondió Xiao a la vez que explicaba los detalles del asesinato.

Los tres presentes miraron el cuerpo inerte de Shan Yu, por fin había acabado todo.

 **0-(CERCA DE AHÍ)-0**

Una figura oscura había observado todo el desenlace de la batalla, y definitivamente no le gustó el resultado.

— _(No llegué hasta aquí para que una mujer arruine mis planes.)_

Acto seguido hizo un movimiento con su mano provocando que una extraña bruma de lo que parecían ser cenizas se dirigieran al cadaver.

— _(Cometí traición… y no dejaré que nadie destruya mis objetivos.)_ — pensó antes de que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en aquella bruma y volasen hacia Shan Yu.

 **0-(EN EL PALACIO)-0**

Dieron media vuelta dispuestos a retirarse del lugar… pero un sonido extraño llamó su atención. Voltearon la mirada al mismo tiempo al sentir curiosidad de ello, y lo que vieron les heló la sangre a los tres: el cadaver de Shan Yu se estaba levantando de una forma anormal mientras sus huesos tronaban con fuerza, sin contar lo que parecían ser cenizas cubriendo sus heridas.

Ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era que lo que estaban viendo no podía ser normal en ningún sentido.

—Debo admitirlo… me causaron muchos problemas.

La sensación que recorría sus oídos era extraña, los labios de Shan Yu se movían pero su voz no era la misma en lo absoluto. Ninguno reconocía esa voz… con excepción de…

—Ron. — dijo Lin con una expresión que irradiaba un aura completamente de odio.

—Lin, debi adivinar tu traición.

—El único traidor aquí… — comenzó a hablar mientras se preparaba para atacar —…¡ERES TU, MALDITO! — dijo lanzándose violentamente hacia Ron.

A travez del cuerpo de Shan Yu, Ron logró interceptar el ataque de Lin tomándolo del brazo, provocando con esto que el asesino emitiera un quejido de dolor.

—Esperaste tres semanas para recuperar tu brazo…— apretó de tal forma que el hueso recientemente curado se partiera, siendo seguido por un grito de dolor —… pero no creo que lo vuelvas a recuperar en tu vida.

Con esas palabras dichas lanzó a Lin hacia donde estaban Shen y Xiao quienes lo interceptaron a tiempo; sin embargo, la fuerza del lanzamiento fue tan grande que los tres chocaron contra la pared mas cercana causando que el asesino quedara inconciente debido a la sacudida.

La mujer vio el brazo de su maestro, volteó su mirada hacia el cadaver reanimado de Shan Yu y nuevamente miró a Shen.

—Yo me haré cargo de él.

Las palabras dichas por ella, y solo por ella, fue lo que impulsaron al rubio a negarse rotundamente.

—¡No!, ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! — dijo Shen tomándola del brazo.

—Por favor entiende, ustedes dos están malheridos y tienes que proteger al emperador por si fracaso. Eres la última esperanza de China. — ella trataba de soltarse del agarre, pero no lo conseguía sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

—¿Crees que no reconozco a un suicida cuando lo veo? No me importan tus motivos, no dejaré que encuentres tu muerte en éste día.

—¿¡Y QUÉ OTRA OPCIÓN TENGO!?, ¡Manché el honor de mi familia… de mi hermano; si regreso ahora solo seguiré siendo una vergüenza para mi clan!

Shen la miró detenidamente y solo pudo ver una cosa: tristeza, una tristeza que la carcomía por dentro como si de un horrible veneno se tratase. No la dejaría morir por una causa tan estúpida, pero sabía que no la podría detener.

—Llevaré a Lin abajo, junto al escuadrón…— comenzó a decir ganandose la atención de la joven —… pero despues voy a volver para ayudarte.

Dicho y hecho, Shen tomó a Lin sobre su hombro y se lo llevó de la zona de combate dejando a Xiao Lon sola frente al llamado Ron.

Una vez que se aseguró de que se había ido, Xiao sacó de su manga derecha una espada recta y una espada curva de la izquierda.

—Debes agradecerme por no atacarlos durante su despedida romántica… —Ron hablaba con un tono de burla bastante obvio —… fue lo menos que pude hacer con tal de darte una verdadera oportunidad de redimirte jovencita.

Pero Xiao no parecía escucharlo, trataba de concentrarse en su propia mente.

— _(Si voy a morir… lo haré con honor.)_ — guiada por éste pensamiento se lanzó al ataque.

 **0-(CON SHEN)-0**

El rubio corría por los pasillos del palacio buscando la salida. Por desgracia, fuera del propio tamaño del lugar, los pensamientos de Shen eran ocupados en su mayoría por Xiao Lon. ¿Estaría bien ella sola?, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?, ¿llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla?

Un quejido interrumpió sus pensamientos llevandolo a mirar a Lin quien seguía "disfrutando" su posición como bolsa de comida (lo llevaba al hombro).

—¿Qué estás… haciendo? — dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de soportar el dolor en su brazo.

—Te llevo con el escuadrón. — la respuesta de Shen fue directa y sin detalles, no quería perder tiempo con una explicación innecesaria.

—¿Dónde… está… Xiao?

Ante esa pregunta, el rubio no supo que contestar realmente pero se arriesgó.

—Su quedó a pelear contra ése que llamaste Ron.

Shen no lo supo, pero la expresión de Lin era de terror y preocupación.

—Déjame y ve a ayudarla, idiota.

El capitan se detuvo de tanto correr y analizó la situación junto a las palabras de Lin **(incluído el "idiota")** ; si bien no sabía quien era ese tal Ron, la expresión de Lin denotaba miedo… miedo por lo que le pudiese pasar a su discípula, un miedo que el compartía por lo que impulsado por esas palabras y por sus propios sentimientos, obedeció al veterano y lo dejó para que regresara con el escuadrón por su propia cuenta, él volvería y ayudaría a Xiao Lon.

—Protegan al emperador. — fue lo que dijo antes de correr de vuelta de donde venía. Si se apuraba tal vez aún estaría a tiempo.

 **0-(CON XIAO)-0**

Lo único que podía hacer era esquivar y defenderse; la fuerza y la velocidad eran las mismas que antes, pero el hecho de que el cadaver de Shan Yu era controlado por alguien mas hacía que sus movimientos fuesen distintos, mas difíciles de seguir.

No sabía quien era ese tal Ron ni le importaba, lo único en lo que tenía que pensar era en matarlo, y si no podía matarlo por lo menos encontrar una forma de detenerlo.

Durante la pelea, Xiao había visualizado un nuevo plan y para eso necesitaba poder explosivo, desgraciadamente lo único que tenía disponible eran los fuegos artificiales que, si bien servirían, estaban demasiado lejos de ella y no podía acceder a ellos sin alejarse de Ron.

Esquivó un ataque que derribó un pilar, esto provocó que cayera destruyendo una de las paredes. Durante ese momento se dio cuenta de que Shen había vuelto como lo prometió. Las ganas de sonreir la invadieron, pero hacerlo sería revelar la presencia del rubio y no le convenía.

— _(Eso fue rápido. Ahora, ¿cómo hago para decirle sobre mi plan sin que Ron se de cuenta?)_

Entonces una idea se le pasó por la mente. Corrió hacia la columna tirada y trató de subir al techo.

—¿Intentas huir? — preguntó Ron con un tono de arrogancia.

—Habrán fuegos artificiales y no quiero perdérmelos. — dijo ella antes de comenzar a subir y siendo seguida por el enemigo quien por suerte no se había percatado de la presencia de Shen.

Por su parte, el capitán logró descifrar el mensaje que le acababa de dar la joven por lo que buscó un arco, un par de flechas y una cuerda. Aprovechando que el enemigo no lo había visto, lanzó una flecha con la cuerda atada con el objetivo de balancearse hacia la torre donde estaban la pirotécnia.

—Caballeros, necesito pólvora. — dijo de forma mas o menos casual tomando por sorpresa a los encargados de los fuegos artificiales. Tomó el cohete mas grande y volvió a columpiarse hacia el lado contrario del techo. Confiaba en "Huang"… confiaba en Xiao.

Mientras tanto, Xiao trataba de mantener el combate pero acababa de perder las dos armas que le quedaban.

—Veo que hasta aquí llega tu viaje. — dijo Ron mientras veía como la joven sacaba lo único que tenía en sus mangas: un abanico —¿Te quedaste sin ideas? — preguntó socarronamente antes de intentar apuñalarla, cosa que falló al ser interceptado por el abanico y perder su espada.

—No realmente. — con la espada de su oponente en su poder (y siendo conciente de que no serviría cortarlo al tratarse de un cadaver), procedió a cortarle las piernas e inmovilizarlo —¿Listo capitán?

Ron volteó hacia el otro extremo del techo y alcanzó a ver al rubio con un gran cohete encendido y atado a una flecha… apuntando hacia él.

—Estoy listo soldado. — apuntó con cuidado y liberó la tensión en la cuerda justo en el momento en que la mecha se consumió por completo.

El cuerpo de Shan Yu fue alcanzado por el cohete y se dirigió hacia la torre llena de pirotecnia **(sin gente por suerte)**.

Xiao por su parte se alejó y corrió lo mas lejos de la inminente explosión junto a Shen.

—Quítate del techo, ¡quítate del techo! — se decía a si misma antes de que una onda expansiva seguida de muchos y muy vivos colores inundara el cielo, si eso no había matado al tal Ron, por lo menos habría destruido el cuerpo de Shan Yu.

Ambos lograron agarrarse de uno de los candelabros y bajaron a travez de la cuerda. Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia del suelo se soltaron y cayeron en las escaleras, con algo de fuerza pero vivos. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y finalmente pudieron darse el lujo de sonreir, pues habían ganado.

Sin embargo, pese a que el pueblo celebraba la victoria, de entre el humo salió Xi Fu completamente encolerizado.

—¡Fue un atentado deliverado en mi contra! ¿en donde está? — cuando la vió procedió a acercarse con toda la intención de castigarla, pero tanto Shen como el resto de los soldados se pusieron frente a ella —A un lado capitán, esa criatura no merece protección alguna.

Shen no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Xiao Lon acababa de salvar la situación y la acusaba de criminal?

—Es una heroína. — trató de defenderla, pero no serviría para convencerlo.

—Es una mujer, jamás sera digna de nada. — eso último, Xi Fu lo dijo con una sonrisa prepotente, cosa que fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia del rubio.

—Escucha, ya me cansaste. **(¡pégale, pégale!)**

—¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

La voz del emperador acabó con todo sonido tanto de alegría como de furia, el silencio reinó en el lugar.

—Majestad… puedo explicarlo. — Shen quizo hablar pero el simple movimiento de la mano del emperador lo detuvo. El anciano quería hablar con Xiao Lon, y aunque dudaba que fuese por algo bueno, no pudo desobedecerlo y se hizo a un lado, los demás soldados imitaron su acción.

Xiao quedó frente al emperador y se agachó en señal de respeto… y miedo por lo que le pudiese hacer.

Entonces, del silencio surgió nuevamente la voz del máximo gobernante de China.

—He oído hablar mucho de ti Xiao Lon. — comenzó a hablar —Robaste la armadura de tu hermano, huíste de tu casa, suplantaste a un soldado, engañaste a tu oficial al mando, deshonraste al ejército, ¡Destruíste mi palacio!, ¡Y sobre todo…!— la joven se quedó en silencio esperando el final de sus actos —… nos has salvado a todos.

Esas últimas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, inconcientemente levantó la mirada y lo que vió no lo podía creer: el emperador se había inclinado frente a ella. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a imitar al anciano: Shen, Lin, sus compañeros, los guardias… todo el pueblo de China se inclinaba frente a ella en señal de agradecimiento y respeto, pues una mujer acababa de salvar no solo al emperador, sino a todo el imperio.

—Xi Fu. — llamó el emperador a su acesor.

—¿Si excelencia?

—Encárgate de que esta mujer se miembro de mi consejo.

Esa petición tomó por sorpresa a todos, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, Xiao se adelantó.

—Con todo respeto excelencia, creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

—Entonces, toma esto… — le entregó su emblema —… para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mi. Y esto… —le entregó la espada de Shan Yu **(que sepa Dios cómo llegó ahí)** —… para que el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por China.

Completamente agradecida, la joven abrazó al emperador siendo correspondida en el acto.

—¿Está permitido hacer eso? — preguntó Kensou viendo como algo curioso el abrazo a una autoridad como lo era el emperador.

La joven se separó del anciano y procedió a abrazar a sus amigos y a su maestro, todo a modo de agradecer su ayuda y apoyo en esa travesía tan peligrosa a la que se había embarcado. Sin embargo, el último sería el mas complicado pues no sabía como despedirse de Shen.

El capitán se veía nervioso, el tampoco sabía que decir.

—Tu… ehm… eres valiente. — eso fue lo único que dijo **(¡marica!)** , cosa que decepcionó un poco a Xiao, pues sus sentimientos finalmente eran claros, pero las palabras de Shen no le daban muchas esperanzas.

—Oh, bueno… gracias. — se dirigió hacia su caballo y lo montó —Vamonos a casa. — dicho eso, el animal emprendió el galope en dirección a la casa del clan Hizoku siendo acompañado por el vitoreo del pueblo.

Shen la vio irse y solo pudo sentir duda, no sabía que debía hacer ahora. Para su fortuna el emperador se colocó a su lado.

—La flor que florece en la adversidad, es la mas rara y hermosa de todas.

—¿Señor? — no había entendido bien el proverbio que le había lanzado.

—No en todas las dinastías conoces a una chica como esa. — el anciano decidió hablar mas claramente y procedió a volver al palacio, tenían mucho trabajo por delante, pero lo que el joven capitán debía hacer era darse cuenta de la mujer que era Xiao Lon y que no debía dejarla ir. Afortunadamente, Shen lo entendió, y haría algo al respecto.

 **0-0-(EN LOS JARDINES DEL CLAN HIZOKU)-0-0**

Duo Lon se encontraba sentado contemplando las flores de acónito, cada pétalo revoloteando a su alrededor al compas del viento lo único que hacía era recordarle cada vez mas a su hermana.

Xiao lo vió a la distancia, acababa de llegar y ya se había reencontrado con su madre y su abuela, pero quería ser ella quien hablara con su hermano. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia él.

El joven se percató de una presencia familiar y cuando volteó a verla se sorprendió en extremo, ¿realmente era ella?

—Xiao…— trató de hablar pero fue interrumpido por las acciones de su hermana, pues acababa de arrodillarse enfrente suyo.

—Hermano… te traje la espada de Shan Yu… — le entregó el objeto —… y el emblema del emperador. — colocó el collar sobre la espada — Son obsequios para honrar a la familia Lon.

Duo vió los objetos y luego a su hermana. Sin dudarlo dejó los obsequios en el suelo y se agachó para abrazar a Xiao, tomándola por sorpresa.

—El mayor honor y obsequio, es el hecho de que seas mi hermana. — una lágrima de felicidad recorrió el rostro de la joven, y una sonrisa adornó su rostro —Te extrañé tanto.

—Y yo a ti hermano.

Desde la entrada al jardín, tanto la madre como la abuela observaban a ambos hermanos reencontrarse. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le interesaba a la anciana.

—Trajo a la casa una espada. Un hombre es lo que debió trae…

—Disculpen…— una voz masculina atrajo la atención de ambas mujeres, se trataba de Shen — ¿Xiao Lon vive aquí?

Las dos señalaron al jardin y ninguna salía de su asombro, ¿realmente era lo que parecía?

Cuando el joven capitán llegó hasta donde estaban los hermanos, Duo se levantó y lo miró con una expresión muy seria.

—Honorable Duo Lon, yo…— Xiao apareció desde atrás de su hermano tomando por sorpresa al rubio —¡Xiao! — inmediatamente le extendió el casco que traía — Olvidaste tu casco… bueno en realidad es su casco ya que…— no le salía, la excusa que se había inventado durante todo el viaje no le salía, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Duo Lon se dio cuenta de la situación y simplemente con una mirada le dijo a su hermana que actuara ella.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? — le preguntó de forma amable y sincera pues realmente quería que se quedara un rato.

—¿Y si mejor te quedas para siempre? — y como era costumbre, la abuela se metió desde la distancia adivinando lo que ocurría entre los dos.

—¿A cenar? Será un honor.

Dicho eso, todos entraron a la casa dispuestos a celebrar tanto el regreso de Xiao Lon, como el comienzo de algo muy hermoso para la joven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO:**

Felíz.

La única palabra que se le ocurría para definir ese momento de su vida era "felíz". ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Habían pasado por mucho para llegar a ese punto, pues el hecho de ser la heroína de China provocaba que el Emperador la llamara siempre que se necesitaba de alguien de confianza para resolver conflictos tanto bélicos como políticos. Por suerte siempre pudo contar con la ayuda de sus amigos: Shun'ei, el primer amigo que hizo en el ejército y que actualmente trabajaba vendiendo perfumes; Kensou, un tipo algo raro pero de buen corazón, y por lo que había oído había logrado conquistar el corazón de la joven extranjera de la que había hablado tantas veces; Shion, un gran cocinero y lo mas cercano a una "amiga" que tenía.

Su maestro, Lin, tambien había sido un gran apoyo para ella, pues gracias a su ayuda finalmente pudieron curar a Duo Lon.

El espíritu de Linghún, quien le dio las fuerzas para empezar con esa escaramuza, rogaba por que finalmente hubiese alcanzado la paz.

Pero ya no podía distraerse con los recuerdos, debía concentrarse en el maravilloso momento que estaba viviendo.

La música adornaba el ambiente, el cielo se veía deslumbrante como si tambien estuviera felíz por ese momento. Pero por sobre todo estaban las flores, el aroma que mas alcanzaba a sentir era el de las flores de acónito que adornaban su cabello.

No supo cuando ni como, pero acababa de dar sus votos matrimoniales junto al hombre que amaba: Shen Woo. Ambos se miraron y las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar.

Sería una nueva vida para ambos. Una vida con obstáculos y problemas, pero una vida feliz al fin y al cabo.

—Te amo.

Esas palabras dichas por ambos, fueron seguidas por un beso y muchos aplausos de los invitados.

Finalmente era felíz.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y finalmente terminé.**

 **Me diculpo de rodillas por haberme demorado tanto pero tuve muchos problemas de organización. (y no, ése maldito bicho microscópico no me alcanzó ni a mí ni a mi familia, por lo que habrán fanfics para rato).**

 **Espero que todos mis lectores se encuentren a salvo en sus casas, y en caso de que alguno de ustedes tenga algún pariente, amigo o similar en una mala situación les doy mi mas profundo y sincero pésame (es en serio, la situación del mundo actual es asquerosa).**

 **Por esas almas que ahora descansan en paz les pido que les dediquemos un minuto de silencio.**

 **Si respetaron el minuto les agradezco.**

 **Y ahora volvamos al tema, el ganador de las votaciones es (redoble de tambores):**

" **Enredados" con Billy y Jennet como los protagonistas.**

 **El primer capitulo saldrá dentro de dos o tres días.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Chau.**


End file.
